For The Sake of His Comrades
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: A what if story, based off 'The Court Martial'.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley Characters. The idea for this came, 'The Court Martial. What if General Alderson hadn't been a spy. What if they had 38 men for the reasons stated, and the incident happened because of the reasons Nick stated during 'the trial'. What if the men hadn't been federal agents but men really out for revenge. Okay, so that's more than one 'what if'. ..wellll**

**Okay, I did NOT start this story thinking this would happen only, the Cartwrights and Sheriff Coffee will be in a few of the later chapters! They, of course, are not my creation either! Wish they were!**

**For The Sake of His comrades**

**Chapter One**

**Opening Scene**

Jarrod, Heath and Nick stood in shock. The men had said they were going to hang the general, but it had all seemed so unreal, like a bad dream. A part of them said someone, somehow, would stop them; even if Heath's attempt had failed. Now, no one could save the general.

"Your turn!" Macklin barked as he waved his gun at Nick. Nick looked into the pain filled eyes of his brothers. "Set this straight," Nick said before heading for the horse that stood underneath the second noose the strangers had set up.

Once he was on the horse, Tanner started to put the rope around Nick's neck only to have a bullet rip the rope in two. Macklin had to grab the horse to keep it from running, while everyone else put their hearts back into place.

Their eyes turned to a masked rider who had appeared not ten feet away. "What!" Tanner started to aim his pistol at the rider only to find another bullet in his chest. He dropped to the ground dead.

The rider motioned for everyone to move back. Once they were where the rider demanded, the voice was gruff and disguised. They could tell that by the odd sound with which the rider spoke, "What is going on here?"

Macklin hurried to explain pointing to Nick, "Lt. Barkley," he pointed to Nick "and that piece of trash, among others," he pointed to the dead general, "attacked an innocent village during the Civil War," he went on to give an account of all that had happened since their arrive, "...so, we're hanging him too." he finished feeling more justified than ever.

The rider stiffened a bit, and looked at Nick, "You are, or were, Lt. Nicholas Barkley? These men are your brothers? Where's the rest of your family?"

Nick nodded, and answered with steel in his eyes, "Yes, I am, and yes, they are." He then told the stranger of his mother and sister being held captive in the attic.

The rider moved quickly and, before anyone knew it, had the reins to Nick's horse, "He's coming with me." Macklin started to protest only to be silenced by a bullet near his feet; the man jumped backwards. "Now go get your friends, let the women go and get out of here! Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Macklin didn't like it, but he didn't argue. It took only seconds for him, and his men to disappear into the house. Moments later the men were riding off, and Victoria and Audra were rushing to get to Nick, Heath and Jarrod. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the group.

The rider looked at the Barkleys, "If I hear any of you make a move as we leave, Lt. Barkley here is a dead man." They watched helplessly as the rider then led Nick away, with Nick's hands still secured behind him

**Scene One**

Fred sat behind his desk taking down the names and descriptions Jarrod and Heath were giving him. "I'll be honest with you," Fred looked up at the two Barkley men, "These names have already come across my desk. It seems like they're southern vigilantes, and are wanted by the law. You didn't get the rider's name?"

"No," Jarrod straightened up and shook his head, "They didn't seem to know him." It had been all Heath and he could do not to grab their horses and go after their brother, only thing that had stopped them was they knew the rider was serious. He would have shot Nick without a second thought.

"And you have no idea which way the rider took Nick?" Fred rubbed his chin. That wasn't going to make his job any easier, for that fact, it wasn't going to help anyone find the missing rancher.

"It was too dark," Heath answered, frustration in his voice, "they headed south, but who knows if they continued that way or not. We have men searching the ranch from one end to the other, just in case."

"I'll get some men together and start looking," the lawman stood up, "let's hope something, or someone gives us a break." Neither Jarrod nor Heath said a word as they headed out the door. What else could they say to the man? They'd told him all they knew.

Once outside Heath took a deep breath; his nerves hadn't been this close to the edge for many months, "Where do you think he took him?" he looked at Jarrod, he too looked tired and frustrated.

"I have no idea," Jarrod answered slowly, "but at least he wasn't hanged." _'At least not yet'_ came into his mind, but he did not voice that fear. In fact, he pushed it aside himself as he mounted his horse. The last thing he, or anyone needed, was to go around fearing the worst. They needed to keep focused, and pray like mad they would find Nick before anything drastic did happen to him.

'_Hold on, Nick',_ Heath thought as he mounted Charger, _'We'll find you, somehow, you'll be okay_'. He had to be, Heath couldn't stomach the idea of life on the ranch without his brother.

**SCENE TWO**

"You did what?" Nick, who found himself on the ground with his legs chained to a wagon wheel, his hands still secured behind him, heard a woman yelling, but he couldn't see anyone. The yelling was coming from behind some trees.

"That man is Lt. Nicholas Barkley! He served under General Alderson! Macklin and the others hung the general, they would have hung Barkley only I got to them just in time! I may not agree with killing anyone, but I sure the Sam Hill agree justice has to be served! They owe us! Look at you! Eight years you've been a widow, and lived with those scars on your face! All because of those men!"

"What happened back then doesn't make what Macklin, and those men, did tonight right, nor what you're doing right! Good grief it was wartime! War is hell..." Nick heard the sound of someone being slapped. It infuriated him as he realized the man who brought him here must have hit the woman he'd been talking to. She'd only spoken the truth!

He watched as a woman came out from among the trees. She looked to be no more than five feet, her pitch black hair was clean and done up in a bun which set on the back of her head. The left side of her face was filled with scars. His heart went out to her, what she must live with. Soon she'd filled a bowl full of soup and was kneeling by him.

"I may not be able to get you out of this situation right now," she spoke politely as she began feeding him, "but I can treat you the best I can." If it weren't for the fact that she knew her brother in laws were minutes away from coming back into camp, she'd have freed Mr. Barkley in spite of her father in law.

"You know, you're all on our ranch," Nick looked at her once he'd finished eating, "They'll find you, my brothers and the ones helping them look. There will only be more trouble. Do you really want that?"

She went to answer only to have her father in law appear and bark, "Won't matter none, we're leaving as soon as my sons get back."

Nick looked at the gentleman, "Don't suppose you want to explain why my name meant something to you? And, don't tell me it didn't; after all, you made a point of having me clarify it for you!" Nick didn't care if he was barking a bit or not.

For a moment the man did not speak, when he did it was through clenched teeth, "My son spoke your name just before he died," he paused again then continued not trying to hide his anger, and his frustration, "he was begging me to get justice on some of the soldiers, and for mercy to be shown to others. I just don't know which one was which when it comes to you! He died before he could finish talkin'!" the man stormed off to wait for his sons.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own The Big Valley nor any of the orginal Barkley characters.**

**For The Sake of His Comrades**

**Chapter Two**

**Scene Three**

Nick found himself back on the horse. While his hands were no longer tied behind him, he was surrounded by the man he learned was one Henry Little, and the man's three sons; all were armed. His daughter in law, Dixie, drove the wagon, a rifle was right next to her. True to Mr. Little's word, they'd broken up camp and headed out the moment his sons had appeared.

"Macklin's crazy," Thad, a tall thin, long brown hair, bearded fellow, and the oldest of the sons, spoke, "he's making so much noise everywhere he goes the whole country's looking for him!" Okay, so that wasn't quiet true, but it was close.

"You just make sure the three of you don't make the same kind of noise," his father, who looked the spitting image of his son, except his hair was short, barked, "We don't need anyone knowing our names, and our faces that well!"

The one thing the brothers had not been happy about was finding Nick in their midst when they arrived back. It was just another inconvenience to them. "What are you going to do with this one?" Jed, the man's youngest, poked Nick in the back with his rifle. If Nick could have he would have reached around and grabbed the blasted thing, knocked 'the kid' upside the head with it, then thought about giving the weapon back to him, thought about it being the key words. As it was, he figured the slightly heavy youngster had the upper hand, and would have to be allowed to keep the thing.

"I'm not sure yet," Mr. Little answered honestly, "All I know for sure is he's got to pay for what happened. Only, for the sake of your brother his life can not be taken, not by us anyway."

While the men talked Dixie's mind was going a mile a minute. Whether her father in law liked it or not, war _was_ hell. Good, bad, old, young and everyone in between paid for it. She hadn't enjoyed literally being a bride one minute and seeing her husband practically drug out of the church and killed the next, but she blamed the war not the men.

She turned and looked at this 'Lt. Barkley', as her father in law insisted on calling him. He rode with his head held high, a look of cold hard defiance was in his eyes. Dixie found herself admiring him. It took a lot for a man to stand up under the circumstances of war, and other difficult circumstances that life handed him. The fact that he wanted to tear into her father in law, and brothers in law, was something else she could see, another thing she did not hold against him.

By noon the next day the sun had been sending its light down for hours. The day was starting to get quite hot. "Girl!" Dixie was brought out of her thoughts as her father in law yelled at her.

She shook her head slightly, "Sorry, my thoughts were wandering."

Mr. Little looked disgusted; he didn't like talking and not being listened to, "It's almost noon, we have got to stop and rest a bit. Landsakes, we're half way to Pine Grove as it is."

"Yes, sir." Dixie had never called the man anything even close to father. As far as she was concerned, her husband had been the decent one of the bunch.

**Scene Four**

Dixie watched as her brother in law, Jay, he was the middle son, chained their prisoner's leg to the wagon wheel once more. It made her sick. She climbed into the wagon and came out with a light blanket to lie on and her own pillow.

"What are you doing?" Thad bellowed as she handed 'that man', as her father in law insisted on saying, the items.

Nick took the items, and grinned slightly as the woman turned on her brother in law and snapped, "He's a human being _not_ an animal! If you don't treat him as such, you're not better than Macklin and his men!" That shut all the men up. They each found a spot to lie down; soon, they were asleep.

Nick, who had made himself as comfortable as possible, would have been asleep except for two things. One, his mind kept wandering to his family, and the tormented looks on their faces; and two, he heard Dixie climbing back out of the wagon. Soon, she was sitting next to him; he'd sat up.

"If I ask you something, Lieutenant, will you answer me?" Dixie looked him in the eye. She always did that, looked someone in the eye when questioning them. She seemed to have a knack of knowing when someone was lying to her if she did.

Nick smiled, "First off, I'm not a Lieutenant anymore. I haven't been in the military since the war ended. And, yes, I'll answer you the best I can." He figured he might as well; at least she was being polite.

"Do you know of any orders actually being given to attack Mayville?" she heard her late husband's talking about the attack for years, and always got the feeling they didn't have things straight.

Nick shook his head, "No, I don't. It's like the general said, problems broke out in a few spots then, unfortunately, they turned into a mob. I swear," he looked at her, "I had nothing to do with it, and the men were court martialed."

He watched as she sat up against the wagon and closed her eyes then opened them again, and listened as she began speaking, "My father died during the war, my mother was left with five children to raise. I was too young, in my eyes, to get married, barely thirteen."

Nick's eyes widened at those words, thirteen was too blasted young for anyone to get married, then again, a lot of things had taken place during the war that wasn't right, "Why did you?" he asked when she paused.

She let out a sad chuckle, "For mama's sake. Billy was actually quite a decent young man. He'd seen a bit of action, been wounded and sent home. He liked me, and," she nodded towards the Littles, "Mr. Little promised mama that, no matter what, his family would watch over me. She looked so tired and haggard," Dixie shrugged her shoulders, "so I didn't argue when she pressed me to accept Billy's offer of marriage, even if meant a small evening wedding. It was just mama, my siblings and them," again she nodded towards her in-laws, "and then the noise started. Before I knew it Billy was dead and I'd been pushed back into a building that had been torched. All I knew was I had to fight to get out of a burning building, or die trying."

Silence hung in the air for a few moments, an uneasy feeling hung in the air. Nick crossed his arms and rested them on his bent knees. "I'm sorry," he finally said, "If I could have stopped it I would have." he spoke in all sincerity.

Dixie smiled as she stood up, "I believe you." she paused, then started to speak again only to shut her mouth and hurry back into the wagon.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

For The Sake of His Comrades

Chapter Three

Scene Five

Jarrod and Heath both wore almost an inch of dust when they walked in the front door looking tired, worn out and ready for a much-needed rest. Victoria and Audra quickly stood up as the two entered the room. "No luck?" Audra asked as Jarrod poured himself a glass of sherry and Heath sat down in the chair nearest the living room entrance.

"None," Jarrod answered after taking a swallow of his drink, "Fred is going to take his men back out tomorrow; we'll join them."

Victoria looked into the empty fireplace then slowly asked, "Do they have a clue to who might have taken him, and why?"

Heath rubbed his forehead, "They have no clue. Good thing though, they caught one of the men. Macklin and his other two of his men, Curtis and Donnelly were the only ones to get out of Stockton. At least, the man that was caught won't be endangering anyone." Victoria was relieved to hear that small bit of news, didn't make it any easier when it came to her middle son, still, it was good to know.

When she turned around Jarrod was staring into his glass, as if in another world. "Son," Victoria looked at him with concern in her eyes, "There's something besides Nick being taken that is bothering you. What is it?"

Jarrod couldn't help but grin, she did have a way of reading him; he turned to look at his family, "I should know that rider, but I can't for the life of me place him. If I keep trying, thinking if I could then we would have some idea of where he's being taken."

They all felt horrible for him. It was bad enough to have one's brother missing, but to realize you should know the person taking him, but still to be clueless? No one should have to be in that boat. "It's all right, Jarrod. We just have to keep looking," Victoria walked over to her oldest, "and praying. I can't help but feel he's still alive. After all, if that rider wanted him dead he wouldn't have stopped Macklin in the first place," she started to walk away, "I am going to rest for a bit."

Heath looked at his clothes, "Think I'll change and wash up. I told Fred I'd be back to lookin' in a couple of hours." Jarrod put his glass down and headed out of the room. He had to get cleaned up; he was supposed to meet a client within the hour. He'd join the search party once the meeting was over.

"You should go rest too, Miss Audra," Silas appeared in the entrance way to the living room. "You do yourself no good standin' there. Nick, he be fine. You wait and see. He be back." Audra did her best to give the man a smile before heading off to her room.

**Scene Six**

Nick sat in the back of the wagon, his arms secured behind him, and his mouth gagged. The Littles had arrived in Pine Grove. He could hear Mr. Little talking to one Joshua Barlow. "Here are the papers I was sent, but I think there must be a mistake. I told the man I needed a place with a root cellar inside the house. I didn't see one."

"That's because the door to the cellar is behind the house; the cellar is underneath the home," the man handed the papers back to the stranger doing his best not to roll his eyeballs. How hard was it to walk around a place and look?

"Oh, okay," Mr. Little glared at his sons as they headed back towards the farm. The sun wasn't as hot as it had been the day before. They were all grateful for that. With the exception of Mr. Barlow, they saw no one else as they rode towards the home the Littles planned on using for awhile.

Once they got to the small fifty-acre farm, Thad and Jay forced Nick down into the cellar. Dixie stood at the bottom of the stairs as the men forced Nick to sit down and then, once again, secured his legs with iron chains; his arms were tied behind him. "You can at least take that blasted bandana out of his mouth. It's not like anyone can hear him screaming," she folded her arms and glared at her brothers in law.

That they were irritated showed, as they shot their own glares back. "Pa says..."

"Take the thing off," Mr. Little appeared at the top of the stairs; he'd seen Dixie's temper and did not care to set her off. "If we hear someone coming one of you can get down here and keep him quiet. Now let's get into the house and discuss how to accomplish what we came this way for in the first place, and," he looked at Nick, "how to deal with the good Lieutenant."

**0000**

Dixie stood in the kitchen listening to the men talking in the front room, easy to do since the old farmhouse was missing the kitchen door. "I say let's just kill him!" Jay, Mr. Little's middle son, was yelling quite loud, "you don't know whether Billy asked that his life be spared or not!" If she could have Dixie would have loved to pull each and every piece of hair that man had left out of his head.

"No!" Mr. Little yelled back, "I told you whatever we do he can not die by our hands!"

While the men argued Dixie was thinking. Up to the moment the house they'd been renting had burned down, she hadn't really realized just what had been the push behind the Littles moving all the time. It was then she'd managed to save a book that told it all. Their plans, along with the fact that they'd known all along about the wanted southern vigilantes, even named them. It all made her sick. There had to be a way to stop them, a way to stop the killings. Billy wouldn't want it, no matter what her father in law claimed.

Billy. Dixie sighed. The lad had the blackest hair she'd ever seen, blacker than hers. He had a grin that covered his entire face, and a laugh that went from one end of Mayville to the other. He'd help anyone and anybody that needed it. He had taught himself how to read, and then turned around and taught Dixie. The lad had a heart of gold, unlike the rest of the family. She'd learned that much, just what the rest of the Littles were like, too late.

Still thinking on Billy, Dixie took the Littles their supper. When she headed out the door with another plate, Jay lost it. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Whether or not you like it," she shot back, "the Lieutenant has got to eat too!" Dixie barked as she exited the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own The Big Valley, or any of the original Barkley Characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are still my own.**

**For The Sake of His Comrades **

**Chapter Four**

**Scene Seven**

After untying Nick's arms and handing him his dinner, Dixie stepped back and looked at him. "Is there something you want?" He barked a bit louder than he meant too, only he was quite agitated at not being able to figure out a way to get away from these people.

Dixie hesitated for only a moment. "Yes, there is," she answered, lowering her voice, "My father in law, and my brothers in law, are stuck in the past just as bad as Macklin and his men are. The only difference is one group is louder than the other one. Mr. Little does not know this, but I know, and have proof, of all the Littles have done and what all his future plans are. I'm willing to find a way to get you away from them _if,_" she paused and thought again on the things she'd been rolling around in her head from the moment her father in law had ridden into camp with Mr. Barkley, "you are willing to do two things. One, travel with me to talk to the nearest sheriff; I'll give him all the evidence I have. The evidence I've got, plus your statement, will put a stop to the Little's own personal war games."

That part sounded easy enough, but Nick had the strongest feeling the second part of the deal was going to be a bit more difficult. "What's the second thing?" he asked; then watched as she stood up and walked towards the stairs and stopped. She knew what had to be done; still, the time it would take was another story.

Dixie turned around and took a deep breath; not knowing it was only Macklin, Carter, and Donnelly still at large she answered, "Once we get to that sheriff, help me track down Macklin and all his men. The law has been looking for them for a good two years. They need to be stopped."

Shock waves ran through Nick. Hunting down men wanted by the law was not exactly his line of business, that is unless he was riding on a posse or the men were on the ranch causing problems. Dixie seemed to read his mind. "I've made connections in the past year my in-laws know nothing about, Mr. Barkley. Think on it, those friends can easily get us copies of the wanted posters and that's all we need to prove anything," she headed up the stairs.

Nick didn't see where he had a choice. It was either help her or live with the knowledge his former comrades had died by the hands of Macklin and his men. "Get me out of here and, for the sake of my comrades, I'll help you," he answered as he went back to eating the food she'd been kind enough to bring, irritation still in his voice. Dixie sighed, she did not blame the man for being unhappy, but she was desperate to get all the men involved stopped. Once he had finished she retied his arms, apologizing as she did so, "I'll get you out of here later tonight," Dixie said as she hurried up the stairs.

**Scene Eight **

Heath sat on the top of the corral fence; the sun had long since set, but he could not sleep. It had been another fruitless day when it came to finding his brother. He sure hoped Victoria was right, that Nick was alive and would either be found or return under his own power.

He couldn't help but chuckle as he remembered all the times they'd worked side by side on the ranch. There had been laughs and heartache both. Still, for someone he'd gone the rounds with on more than once occasions, there was a bond between them that distance could not break.

Jarrod walked up and stood next to the fence, "We'll either find him, or he'll be back. You just wait and see," Heath could tell 'Pappy' was doing his best to sound convincing; he appreciated it. Didn't help much, but he appreciated it.

"How are mother and Audra holding up?" Heath asked without turning his head.

"As good as can be expected, I suppose," Jarrod let his hands hang over the fence, "Mother doesn't let her tears show, but I know they're falling behind closed doors. Audra is doing her best to keep busy, even if it means spending hours in the bathtub or in the kitchen with Silas."

He thought on his missing brother. They'd had good times, and bad times, but no matter what they'd stuck together. Heath kicked himself; he'd come so close to freeing the general and his brother. Now, who knew where Nick was and what he was being put through. Jarrod must have read his mind because he looked at him and said in his 'Pappy' voice, "Don't go blaming yourself, Heath. You did what you could. We know it, and I guarantee you, Nick knows it."

Heath gave him a small lopsided grin, "I keep tellin' myself that only it ain't so easy listenin' to myself. I keep seeing Macklin and the others forcing us outside, forcing the general up on that horse then hanging him. Last night I woke up with a start; I'd dreamt it was Nick hanging from that rope."

Jarrod sighed, "I know. I've had my own dreams to battle. Keep on seeing that rider, and trying to figure out how I should know him, only," he sighed and shook his head, "it won't come. I'm sincerely doubting whether or not I ever will. We have to hold onto hope though, Heath. He hasn't been gone that long, we have to tell ourselves we'll find him, or someone else will, if nothing else for mother and Audra's sake. They can't see any doubt on our part. Now, come on, tomorrow's going to be another long day. You best do what you can to at least get a few minutes of sleep."

Heath sighed and hopped off the fence. Jarrod was right. They couldn't get any work done or look for Nick if they didn't get some rest along the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters.**

**For The Sake of His Comrades**

**Chapter Five**

**Scene Nine**

Dixie quietly slipped out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. Thank goodness her father in law had not taken the key to the leg irons Nick wore to bed with him. When she heard someone stirring around in one of the rooms she quickly moved over to the window and acted as if she was looking up at the moon. With her night habits she wasn't concerned about raising any suspicions.

Mr. Little appeared in the kitchen doorway. He shook his head; it was only Dixie star gazing again. "Make sure you don't stay up too long." he said as he turned and left the room. Dixie waited a few minutes then moved quickly, and quietly, down the hall, stopping outside her father in law's door. Sure enough, the man was snoring loudly. Turning around she slipped out of the house.

Nick woke up the moment the cellar door opened. Dixie worked as fast as she could to cut the ropes that bound him to the post, then unlocked the leg irons. "Follow me," she whispered as she turned around. Hurrying as fast as they could up the cellar stairs, Nick and Dixie were soon behind the barn. Two horses were already saddled and waiting.

Once in the saddle they made sure they were far enough from the house before they started pushing the horses like mad. The full moon and the stars, gave them the light they needed. No words were exchanged as they did their best to make it to Pioneer, as it was the nearest town to Pine Grove. They were surprised to bump into a U.S. Marshall and a couple of men before they ever reached the town. The lawman and the strangers stopped their horses, as did Nick and Dixie.

"Riding pretty hard, mister," Marshall Dayton looked at the couple before them, "Got problems?"

"As matter of fact we do," Nick bellowed then lowered his voice, not wanting to offend the lawnman, "We were going for the law." He went on to explain everything that had happened while Dixie handed the lawman the small book her father in law was convinced had been destroyed in a house fire just a few weeks before.

The lawman whistled after hearing Nick's story, and reading some out of the book. "You should know, as far as Macklin goes, it's just him, that Curtis fellow and Donnelly now; well, unless they go back south and get more help. Though I doubt they have; rumor has it they were overheard talking about Carson City, Nevada. As far as the Little's go," he looked at Nick and Dixie, "These two friends of mine have every right to help me if I need it, I suggest you make time to help me." He went onto to explain what he was thinking and needed.

**Scene Ten**

Nick, the US Marshall and the men with him took their various positions as Dixie slipped back into the house and into her room. Her heart was going a mile a minute as she slid underneath the blanket and waited. Sure enough, true to his word, ten minutes later the lawman was yelling.

"This is Marshall Dayton! Come out of the house with your hands up!"

Dixie waited until she heard her father in law and brothers in law moving around and cussing, before she opened her bedroom door, making sure her hair was a mess first. "What is a lawman doing here?" Thad yelled, "We're not wanted!"

Dixie put on a confused looked and raised her one eyebrow, "So, go out and see where the mistakes been made?"

"She's right," Mr. Little puffed out his chest, "He's got nothing on us. Come on out." Dixie waited until the men were all out front before slipping out the back door.

"How can we help you, Marshall?" Mr. Little called out.

"You can put down your rifles," Nick spoke through clenched teeth; he stood at the side of the house.

"And put them down slowly!" Mr. Thames, the taller of Marshall Dayton's friends chimed in from the roof.

"What the..." Mr. Little whirled around and stared. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "When, and how, did you get loose?" the anger in his voice was loud and clear.

"Throw down that rifle!" Nick barked, as his eyes threw bullets at the man.

"Like he.." the man swung his rifle up quite fast, but not fast enough. Nick's bullet caught him in the middle of the stomach. The man's eyes widened, he stiffened for a second, then fell to the ground.

Thad tried shooting the man on the roof, and Jay did what he could do get rid of the marshal. Both men soon lay along side their father. The youngest Little threw down his weapon. Soon the U.S. Marshall had the lad in handcuffs; only then did Dixie step out from around the back of the house. She'd stayed there just in case any of the men had decided to run around the back.

"Sis!" 'the lad', as she always called him, was shocked to see Dixie holding a Henry rifle in her hands.

"I am not your sis," Dixie stated flatly, "I wasn't married, but a few minutes. As far as I'm concerned, I'm a Warren." She watched as Marshall Dayton and his men rode off with their prisoner, and the bodies of the dead men. She turned to Nick and sighed. "I've been thinking. I shouldn't put you in a position where you are forced to go anywhere you don't really want to. You can return to your family."

A part of Nick wanted to do just that, only, "You're still going after Macklin aren't you?" he put his pistol back in its holster, and rested his hands on his hips.

"I have to," Dixie answered standing as tall as she could, "someone has to stop him, and the sheriffs and marshals aren't having any luck."

Nick shook his head; no twenty-one year old woman should be out chasing wanted men, "You heading to Carson City?" he asked, recalling the marshal's words.

"Of course," Dixie answered. She saw no reason to change her plans just because she wasn't asking him to go along.

Again thinking on his former comrades, Nick shook his head, "We need to stop at the nearest telegraph office, before we actually head there." He said as he turned and headed for his horse.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own The Big Valley nor any of the orginial Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are still my own.**

**For The Sake of His Comrades**

**Chapter Six**

**Scene Eleven**

Audra, Victoria and Heath were sitting at the table when a knock came on the door. "I'll get it," Heath put down his napkin, and stood up, "it might be one of the men." He meant the men who were taking their turns looking for Nick. Truth was, they only looked for the sake of the rest of the Barkleys. After a week they figured Nick, if he was alive, was no longer in the area.

"Fred!" Heath eyes widened, he thought the lawman was still out of town. By the time Heath had shut the door Audra and her mother were standing next to him.

"Sit down," Victoria motioned to the living room then headed for the room herself. The others followed.

The law man stood near the couch, "I'm been sitting too much today as it is," he smiled, then said, "I came out because of this telegram," Fred took a piece of paper out of his pocket, "It came from my friend Marshall Dayton. I thought you would like to see it." He handed it to Heath, who was standing next to the chair.

The blond haired cowboy read it out loud '_Nick Barkley alive. His captors, one Henry Little and his sons, are either dead or in jail.' _A flood of relief washed over them; Nick was alive and free, that could only mean one thing! "He'll be home soon," Heath was smiling, "You'll see."

Before any of them could say another word their bubble of joy was burst when Jarrod, who had walked into the house, broke it, "I wouldn't count on that." They turned and looked at him, puzzled by the expression of concern on his face.

"What is it, Jarrod? What's wrong?" Victoria asked as Silas brought in the drinks she'd talked to him about before leaving the dining room.

"This," Jarrod took another telegram out of his pocket, "I just got it. It's from Nick only, Fred, did you just say Henry Little?" Jarrod's eyes were wide as he looked at the sheriff.

"That's what the telegram says, why?" Fred and the others looked at him as Jarrod bit his tongue to keep from swearing.

"No wonder I thought I knew him. I've never actually met him, but I can see why I thought I had," he looked at his family, "his twin brother was in my unit! Hank often talked about the man, and the fact he was fighting on the other side!" Shock shone on all their faces.

Heath looked on his oldest brother and asked, a troubled look on his face, "And just what does our dear brother have to say that has you thinking he won't be coming home soon?"

Jarrod began reading the telegram in his hand, "_Jarrod. Ask Heath to run ranch for awhile. Going after Macklin, and his men. Don't worry. I'll turn them over to the law. Nick."_ he paused then looked at the concerned looks that had come over everyone's face, including Fred's, "He didn't say it only, Fred, didn't you say you got a telegram the other day saying that Macklin had been heading to Nevada?"

Nevada! Shock waves ran through every one of the Barkleys. Victoria looked at Fred, who was looking more than uncomfortable, "Is that true, Fred?"

The lawman didn't answer at first, which told them the answer before he spoke, "Yes, it is," he finally answered, "I'm sorry, I thought I was bringing good news to you. I know a couple of sheriffs in Nevada. I'll wire them and let them know what's going on. Maybe, they can keep their eyes and ears open for Nick." He _was_ sorry too. The Barkleys were good people, and seemed to have been 'hit' with one thing after another lately.

"We'd appreciate that, and there's no need to be sorry," Jarrod smiled at the lawman and walked to the door with him, holding the door open, "it wasn't your doing."

Only after the lawman left did Audra let loose. "What does Nick think he's doing? He's needed here! Let the law chase those men!" Her fear for her brother could be heard in her voice.

Victoria shook her head slowly, "I don't know what put the idea into his head , but once Nick gets an idea into his head you might as well accept it. At least, we know he's alive; and, he did contact Jarrod," For that, she was grateful ,"I'm sure he'll contact us again, when he can." No one else said a word as they went about their daily business, though Nick was on their minds constantly.

**Scene Twelve**

The wind was blowing quite hard as Nick and Dixie rode through tree after tree. They were almost to Nevada. When they heard a pain filled cry they pushed their horses in the direction from which the cry came. They were shocked to see a indian brave with his foot caught in a trap. They quickly dismounted their horses.

The Indian brave watched with some trepidation in his eyes, as if he was afraid these white people would only hurt him more. Nick knelt down and took a hold of the trap, "Well, sir, let's see if I can get this thing off of you." he pursed his lips, and stress lines appeared on his forehead as he worked on prying the trap open. As soon as it was open, the brave pulled his foot out; Nick let the trap snap shut.

Dixie went to look at the ankle only to have the brave hurry and stand up, limping off as fast as he could. "Fine thanks that is," Nick stood up and watched the man disappear among the trees.

Dixie shrugged her shoulders, "Probably doesn't even speak English, that or met one too many men like Macklin." That would do it, in her book anyway. It didn't take them but a second to start their journey again.

Nick had been bothered by something for a long time, and finally decided he just had to have an answer. "Mayville was only a small town, maybe a couple hundred, and the only men were supposed to be Macklin and his men. Why did they not mention the Littles? And how do you know them?" With a town that small there just had to be some relation, at least, in his mind there had to be.

Dixie gave him a look close to that of disbelief, "They claimed they were the only men there?"

Nick thought for a moment then shook his head, "It was claimed, when asked how many men were there, that there was hardly a one except for Macklin and a couple who were laid up with serious wounds."

She sighed, "Macklin and the others have always been good at giving out only the information that they see as helping them. Tanner was one of my second cousins, through my mother's side. Macklin is, I guess, what you call a cousin in law. His mother was Mr. Little's sister."

Nick shook his head, "That's why Mr. Little had a mask on, and disguised his voice; he didn't want his own nephew recognizing him." Somehow, he was not surprised. While Dixie had not known about the mask or the disguised voice, she wasn't shocked by the revelation either.

By the time they finished talking it was getting dark; with no sign of shelter around they found a clump of trees that would give them some shelter from the blowing wind, and set up camp for the night.

While Dixie slept Nick lay awake looking up at the stars. He hoped his family, if they were angry at him going after Macklin, would accept it. He turned and looked at Dixie too. He shook his head. What on earth was a young woman like her thinking when she had said she'd go after those men by herself? Then again, he found himself admiring the fact that she was willing to try it. After all, innocent men were dying because of them. He closed his eyes and went to sleep hoping his family would understand.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters.  
Thanks to my Beta Reader though all mistakes are my own.**

For The Sake of His Comrades

Chapter Seven

Scene Thirteen

The sun was just starting to think about showing its face in the morning sky when the smell of fresh coffee drifted through the air. Nick opened his eyes and sat up. "You're up early," he threw off his blanket, and headed for the campfire Dixie had started.

"Can't travel on an empty stomach," she handed him his breakfast before getting her own, "at least, I don't like to."

Neither one talked as they ate their breakfast, listened to the birds singing and enjoyed the bright lights that appeared over the horizon as the sun finally decided to throw its light down upon the earth. Nick looked at Dixie, she wore a troubled expression on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked as he drank the coffee she handed him.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Been wondering if I should change the name I'm using, I don't want Macklin to get wind of exactly whose looking for hiim. I've about decided I don't need to worry about it though. He won't have any reason to think I'm after him so it won't be like my name will make him to do anything out of the ordinary."

Nick sat straight up. Hers may not give the man a warning, but his sure would. "You may not have to worry about it, but I do. I think I best change my last name."

She looked at him in surprise for a split second then started nodding her head, "Yeah, you might."

After thinking on it ofr a bit, Nick looked at her, "Think I'll use the last name of Alderson. With the general dead, they'll have no reason to connect the name to me." It was one small thing he could think of to show his respect for the dead general.

Dixie smiled, "I'm sure the general would not argue with that one."

After another moment of silence Nick asked, "Did the war turn Macklin and his men bad, or were they like that before?" He'd seen bad men change into decent human beings, and good ones go bad; then again, some men didn't seem to change at all. Oh, he knew they did, they just hid it better. At least, that was his guess.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Don't ask me about Curtis and Donnely; they hadn't lived that long in Mayville when the war broke out. Macklin, on the other hand, was born and raised there. No," she sighed, "He didn't start turning bad until his father died when he was seventeen. I think he would have came to his senses, given time, but the war broke out. He let that, and the grief for his father, eat him up and destroy him."

Mostly out of curiosity, Nick asked, "How long have you known what Macklin was up to?"

Dixie sighed, "Not until I began hearing various sheriffs talking about him, by that time Mr. Little and his sons were moving around a lot. I realize now I wondered at that time if they were doing the same thing, but I would never admit it," she looked him in the eye, she wanted him to know she was telling the truth, "until the day I found that book. It's been weighing on my mind ever since. When Mr. Little brought you in it forced me to decide what side I was on, his or the law's."

Nick thought on the book she'd shown him, along with the names that had been written down and crossed out. He sighed, in between the Littles, and Macklin and his men, nineteen good men were dead. How on earth could men like Henry and Macklin live with themselves?

They didn't see any use to sit around and talk anymore; after all, the longer they talked, the longer Macklin and his men had to get away. He stood up, and went to roll up the bedrolls. Dixie put out the fire, and cleaned up around the fire pit.

**Scene Fourteen  
**  
It was almost noon when they came upon an old deserted cabin; at least, it looked abandoned. "Maybe..." Dixie started to talk only to have a bullet whiz by her. She flew off her horse and behind some trees, making sure her horse went with her; Nick did the same.

"That's a rather unfriendly way to let a body know the place ain't empty, and not big enough for company," Nick poked his head out from behind the tree, that is, he poked it out just far enough to see the cabin. He could see someone near the window, but couldn't make him out. "We don't mean anyone any harm!" he called out, "Just lookin' for a place to rest up a bit!" he called out.

"Yer lyin'! Ya been following me back like the others before ya! They wanted to take me back and so do you, only I ain't a goin'!" a man's voice rang out, "Now git, befer I shoot ya fer reals!"

"Take him back?" Dixie looked at Nick in surprise, "Want to bet a price is on his head? I mean, why act like that, and say those things, if there isn't."

"If that is the case, wonder what he'll do when he finds out I went into bounty hunting? " Nick grinned, and started chuckling. Maybe it was the fact he'd been forced to watch his former commander hang, maybe it was because the last thing he'd seen in his family's eyes was pure pain and fear, or maybe he was just flat out tired and feeling ornery. Whatever it was, he called out, "Go ahead and shoot away! Bounty on you is good whether you're dead or alive!" Okay, he didn't really know if the man was wanted that bad, but he figured it was a safe bet.

Dixie grinned; she liked the man's style. Neither one was surprised when the man started firing again. Nick was more than happy to replace the man's used up bullets. When the man stopped shooting they waited awhile to see if the man would start shooting again.

"Think you got him?" Dixie asked, wondering if the man was really dead, wounded, or if he was just waiting.

"I don't know," Nick slipped behind her, then said, "I'm heading for the back, "here," he removed the pistol she had in her saddlebag, "This won't do you any good in there. Cover me." Dixie started shooting, but there was no need, no more shots from the place rang out as Nick ran for the cabin. When Nick appeared on the deck, Dixie stepped out from behind the tree.

"He's dead," Nick pointed toward the window, "It wasn't even one of my bullets, piece of sharp glass pierced his heart." After finding a blanket, Nick rolled the man up in it, and secured him on top of his horse. Good thing Gardnerville wasn't that far away, he could get rid of the wanted man there.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters.**

**For The Sake of His Comrades**

**Chapter Eight**

**Scene Fifteen**

Nick stood in front of the sheriff's office telling him what had happened; Dixie sat on her horse. "I'm a rancher not a bounty hunter, sheriff. I'm only out this way to bring certain men to justice. If having to be temporily labeled a bounty hunter means accomplishing that goal, so be it."

"You lucked out," Sheriff Rollins looked at Nick, after looking at the man that had been brought in, "that's James Hinton; he's wanted for murder and robbery. I will have to take your statements down, but I wouldn't worry any. I mean with him being wanted and all. In fact, as soon as we get him to the undertaker's, I'll give you the reward. After all, no where does it state you have to be a professional bounty hunter to collect the reward." They weren't about to argue with the lawman; they needed the money.

"Is there someplace that has rooms to rent?" Nick asked as he and Dixie followed the sheriff down the street. "We been sleeping on the ground for the past five days; beds would be a nice change." Dixie wasn't going to speak up and disagree, why should she? She could handle an actual bed for one night.

"Mrs. Owens has a rooming house at the end of town. As far as I know, she still has rooms available;" the lawman answered as they arrived at the undertaker's. Once the lawman knocked on the door, a short, fat, balding man came to the door. It didn't take long for the man to help the sheriff get the dead man into his back room. Once that was done Nick and Dixie followed the lawman back to his office, collected their money and headed for the rooming house.

"You know," Nick looked at the young woman riding beside him, "Macklin and his men, if they indeed headed for Carson City, may or may not still be there."

Dixie shrugged her shoulders, "No one ever said bounty hunters get their prisoner the first time around, and," she shot him a somewhat irritated look, and spoke quite sharply, "if you'll remember, I gave you a chance to back out."

"I wasn't complaining," Nick barked, a bit irritated himself; he didn't like it when his words were taken wrong, "I was simply making an observation."

For a moment Dixie felt her muscles stiffen, then relax, they were tired and it was showing, "Look," her tone softened, "Let's just get a couple of rooms and get some sleep. I don't know about you, but I'm a royal pain when I get too tired."

Nick couldn't help but chuckle, "I can't say I'm any better. Let's find those rooms." It didn't take them long; soon they were standing outside a building that said 'Owens Rooming House', a sign hung on the door; it said, 'ROOMS AVAILABLE'. They tied their horses to the hitching post and went inside.

Once inside Nick and Dixie looked around. The front room was spacious and held two couches, two chairs, and a piano set up against the west wall. A desk sat near the east wall, it had a book laying on it. They walked over and looked at the book. Sure enough, it had a list of rooms and guests names.

"May I help you?" Nick and Dixie turned upon hearing the question spoken as if someone needed to get their sinuses cleared. They saw a tall, thin woman, with braided hair looking at them. She looked to be in her late forties.

"We need a couple of rooms," Nick answered, fully aware of the puzzled look in the woman's eyes after he spoke. He wasn't going to give the woman any sort of explanation; he didn't figure they owed her anymore than money for the rooms.

The woman walked over to the desk as if someone had tied her corset too tight. It was all Dixie could do not to laugh at the sight; Nick didn't have an easy time of it either. The woman looked down right hilarious.

"Here you are," the woman's voice was absolutely rubbing their nerves wrong, but they kept polite smiles on their faces as Nick took both keys, "If there is a problem, just let me know."

"Yes, ma'am," Nick nodded as he followed Dixie through the archway that separated the front room for the eating area and the stairs that led to the bedrooms.

**Scene Sixteen**

Nick sat on the bed, kicked off his boots and set his black Stetson hat on the dresser standing next to the bed. He thought about the ranch and his family. He hated the idea of not being there to help work the ranch, he hated the burden he felt was being placed upon them, and he hated being away from them. He sighed, as much as he hated all that he knew Dixie was right, Macklin and his men had to be stopped.

"_Last I heard he's found, and killed, ten men. But, if he and his men hung __your former commander, and the Littles got eight, I guess I best start saying nineteen.' _Those had been the sheriff's words to Nick, once he found out who he and Dixie were really after. Nineteen men, good, honest men, all dead because of the hatred Macklin and his men had in them, the hate the others had had. Nick lay down and did his best to relax; he needed to if he was to get any amount of sleep.

While Nick lay in his bed, Dixie lay in hers doing her own thinking. What on earth had she done? Sure, she wanted Macklin stopped, and she would continue going after him, even if it 'wasn't right', as the good sheriff had said in an indirect way. Still, she sighed as she thought on Nick Barkley. She'd had no right extracting a promise from him before she'd agreed to free him. Now, she shook her head, she was finding out quickly just how stubborn he was. He'd gotten it into his head she was not going after the likes of those men alone, and she knew there was no way to convince him otherwise now. _'When the day comes that his family finds out why he started hunting them in the first place_,' she looked up at the ceiling and started praying like mad _'please, help them understand I'm not lying when I say I'm sorry.'_

**0000**

Nick and Dixie stood in the Gardnerville Mercantile and looked over the shelves for the supplies they'd need to carry with them. The only town between Gardnerville and Carson City was Minden, and there were very few people living in the area. It did not pass them by that, while they looked, the storekeeper, a Mrs. Tittle, was watching them. Nick could see it was making Dixie uncomfortable. He couldn't blame her, it infuriated him knowing the woman was probably thinking the worst about the young woman because of the scars on her face, and the fact she was traveling with a man who was obviously not her husband. Good grief; Dixie only wanted to stop men still living in the Civil War.

"I think we have every..." he started to speak as he turned to look at Dixie; he was surprised to notice that her dress had a hole on the side. Maybe, that storekeeper had seen it too. "I think we need to get you another dress before we leave."

Dixie looked startled and turned her eyes to the area Nick was looking at. Her face went red with embarrassment. "How long has that been there?" she asked.

"Don't know, but," Nick nodded towards the dresses hanging on the wall, "go get yourself one. Pick any one you want." After paying for the dress, Mrs. Tittle, in spite of her 'superior' act, and an act was all it was, let the young woman change in one of the back rooms. Once she was again presentable, they headed out.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley character.**

**For The Sake of His Comrades**

**Chapter Nine**

**Scene Seventeen**

. The air felt and smelled so clean, maybe because it had actually rained the night before. Thank goodness for the tent they'd been able buy; they'd have been soaked otherwise. After all, in this part of the country, there weren't exactly any caves to find shelter in. Nick couldn't help but bring his horse up a bit short when he saw a few men doing their best to move some cattle. "You know," Dixie smiled, sympathy shown in her eyes as she spoke, "looks like they're moving them the same way we're heading. Why not see if they can use our help?"

Nick grinned, it took him a split second to head towards the men; Dixie followed chuckling. Somehow she didn't think he'd argue. After all, he was first, and foremost, a rancher. The men turned their heads when they heard the riders approaching. A look of surprise came on their faces when they saw one of them was a young woman.

"May we help you?" the oldest of the men, a thin fellow with white hair who looked to be in his forties, asked once Nick and Dixie came up along side him.

"It looks like you could use some help," Nick nodded towards the cows, "I don't know where you're heading, but we're on our way to Carson City. We could help you for a spell, if you want."

A smile broke out on the man's face. He and his sons had been doing the best they could, but he wasn't about to turn down free help either. "I'd appreciate that very much; name's Brayden Peterson."

"Nick," Nick took a hold of the hand the man offered, "Alderson. This is Dixie Warren." He noticed the man's eyes rose slightly. He was sure it was because of the different last names. If they didn't want her getting more of a bad rap than life had already given her, they'd have to figure something out.

It felt great to be moving cattle, any cattle, again. As soon as they got Macklin, he was going to board the nearest train and head home to Stockton; that was for sure! "How far are you moving these cows?" he asked as he looked at Mr. Peterson.

"Just another four miles. I'm sure we would have had them there by now only," his voice grew bitter, "a couple of southern vigilantes killed one of my men and left the other one for dead." He'd been furious, but since he was tied up in his stable, there was nothing he could do for them.

Nick stiffened as he felt every nerve in his body tighten, "What did they look like?" He wasn't surprised with the descriptions the man gave. "Macklin and his men!" he bellowed loud enough that Dixie turned her head. She was riding on the other side of the herd.

Mr. Peterson's face shone its shock. "You know them?"

"I'm hunting them. They're wanted by the law. They've killed many men, including my former commander," Nick answered bluntly, "When did they pass by here?"

Mr. Peterson face again showed disgust, "Last week. I dare say they're in Carson by now." Neither one spoke another word as they continued moving the cattle to their destination.

**Scene Eighteen**

"Hey!" Nick hollered as Dixie came up behind him and dumped a small amount of water on him. He'd been staring into the small campfire they'd made only hours before. She, tired of the solemn mood that had been with them since they'd rushed to find the law and get the Littles, had decided to have some fun.

Dixie laughed and started running as Nick jumped to his feet.

Dixie knew it was useless to run; it's not like there was any good place to hide, still she ran through the tall grass, laughing, until Nick actually caught her. Her eyes widened as he headed for the small stream, and it was small, nearby.

"You're not going to put me in there, are you?" she turned her head and looked at Nick, who was doing his best not to laugh. While he may have succeeded in keeping a straight face, he did not succeed in keeping his own laughter out of his eyes. He, like Dixie, needed a bit of stress relief also; soon she found herself sitting in the stream. Nick was roaring with laughter and she, after recovering from the shock of the cold water, busted up laughing too.

"The least you can do is help me up," Dixie reached out her hand and started to stand up, Nick reached out and took hold of it, only to find her pulling his arm hard enough to land him in the stream also. He stared at her; he hadn't realized just how strong she was!

His shocked looked was too much, Dixie lost it as she managed to get out of the stream and sat on a near by rock. She held onto her sides, she was laughing that hard. Nick was chuckling as he too climbed onto dry land. "You are something else," He shook his finger at her and laughed.

"Thanks," she grinned once she got a hold of herself, "It's always nice to be noticed." She stood up and headed for their camp; she had to. The campfire was still going, and she needed the warmth. Nick made his way towards the fire also.

"Another seven miles, we'll be in Carson City," Nick broke the silence that had fallen between them. He'd been thinking on all the miners and gamblers that passed through the various towns, had been thinking about them since Gardnerville, "We need to do something to ensure you're not taken advantage of," he quickly raised his hand as a she started to open her mouth, "I'm sure you can take care of yourself in a lot of situations, especially," he felt his still wet clothes, "with the strength you have. Still, you're at a disadvantage."

Dixie folded her arms; she hated it when this man was right. "So, what do you suggest? I'm not going to let them think we're married!"

Nick shook his head, he hadn't expected her to, "You don't have to," he shrugged his shoulders, "Let's say you're my sister. We can both go by the name Alderson." He couldn't think of anything else, not anything that would keep her reputation intact anyway.

Dixie unfolded her arms and let them rest by her side, and relented, "Oh, all right, brother." Truth was she was starting to like the man, and figured she'd best get one very firm wall up if they were to succeed in keeping focused on Macklin and his men. Pretending like she was his sister would definitely do that.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters.**

***Sheriff Coffee is not my character. He belongs to the creators of Bonanza. Yes, this chapter, and a few others, will have Bonanza characters in them. **

**For His Comrades Sake**

**Chapter Ten**

**Scene Nineteen**

The streets of Carson City were full as Nick and Dixie rode into town. Dixie felt the heads of a few men turn; they looked like ones who needed to go find a mine to crawl into. One of them, a thin curly red headed man, spoke up, "Nice looking woman you have there." the look of lust in his eyes made Nick sick.

"She's my sister and you," he glared at the man with ice in his eyes, "Stay away from her!" The fact that the man was yellow inside showed as he hurried and slithered away like the snake he was. If Nick thought he could get Dixie to go back to Stockton and stay with his family while he hunted Macklin, Donnelly, and Curtis, he would have. As it was, he made sure he kept his eyes open. When the sheriff's office came into view Nick stopped his horse, "We might as well talk to the law here; maybe we'll be lucky and he'll already have them."

"Don't we wish," Dixie said as she dismounted her horse, she was definitely going to have to get something else to wear. Dresses were okay for short rides, but she looked at the dust on her clothes; they weren't made for long trips on horseback.

Sheriff Mitchell and his good friend, Sheriff Roy Coffee from Virginia City, quit talking as the door opened. They looked at the dark haired cowboy and young woman as they stepped inside. "May I help you?" Sheriff Mitchell stood up to greet his visitors.

Nick figured he'd best be up front with both men, "Name's Nick Barkley, this is Dixie Warren," he went on to explain why they were in Carson City, and what names they were going by, and why. "Don't suppose you'll tell us we just wasted our time?" he asked as he finished talking.

Sheriff Mitchell shook his head, as did Roy Coffee, "Wish we could say you had," the lawman held up three wanted posters, "I've been keeping my eye open, as has Sheriff Coffee here. If they're here, I haven't seen them yet, nor have I heard of anyone being killed yet either."

Nick thought for a second then asked, "Do you know of any men living in or near Carson City who served under a General Alderson in the 3rd Unit of the 'Cavalry Corps of the Army of Potomac'?"

The Carson City sheriff sat down in his chair and leaned back, his mind going through all the names of men he knew who had served in the war. "You know, I think the hotel clerk, a Edwin Despain, did."

Nick felt his muscles tightening again. He remembered the man well; he was an excellent soldier and honest man. "We're going to the hotel now," he turned and took a hold of Dixie's arm, "I'd keep my eyes wide open if I were you, sheriff. Those men are, or will be, in town." Once outside Nick and Dixie grabbed their horses, and wasted no time in getting to the hotel.

**Scene Twenty**

"You're not serious!" Mr. Despain looked at Nick in disbelief. He couldn't believe what his former unit's Lieutenant was telling him. The war had been over for eight years! What were those lunatics thinking?

"I'm very serious," Nick stood facing him in such a manner he could see whoever was coming in and out of the hotel, "General Alderson is dead; ten of the men in our unit have died or been left for dead by the hands of those men. I know they were heading here. Why they haven't bothered you yet, I don't know. Maybe they got delayed somehow; maybe another one of the men has had the misfortune of crossing paths with them. They will come though. They are after every man that served under General Alderson that night."

The man's face paled somewhat; then he collected himself, "Guess I should be glad all my children are raised then. Here," he handed Nick a key to one of the rooms, "It's on me," he watched as Nick took the key and signed his name.

The man smiled as he saw the name ALDERSON written in the book, "Guess the general wouldn't mind and don't worry," he smiled at Dixie, "I'll be sure to mention your 'brother's' temper should anyone make an undue comment concerning you." The two merely smiled and walked away. Mr. Despain watched as Nick and Dixie disappeared into the room he'd assured them had two beds in it; then retrieved his derringer, placing it into his pocket.

**0000**

"You're seeing things," Macklin stood in the back of the livery stable, barking at Curtis as Donnelly stood nearby, "I may not be able to identify the rider who took Lt. Barkley from us, but if he was going to turn him lose he'd have done it that night! And, besides, why on earth would Dixie be with the man? She's been taken care of by my uncle and his sons! You're just uptight because of all the delays we've had getting here! And, no," he barked even harder, "We can't 'just get this over with'! Captain Despain works at the hotel! We have to wait until night time, until he's heading home!"

Curtis didn't like it. He had asked around and, while Macklin was right, no one had ever heard of Nick Barkley, he _had _seen both Nick and Dixie ride into town; that could only mean one thing, trouble!

0000

Curtis wasn't the only nervous one. Dixie stood next to the side of the window. While she had not caught the clear glimpse Curtis had, she _had _caught a glimpse. "They're in town," she looked at Nick lying on the bed he was using, "I am pretty positive I saw Curtis." Unlike Macklin, Nick was taking his traveling companion seriously.

"They won't do a thing until dark," he turned his head and looked at her, "they'll wait until the captain's off work. You might want to lie down and rest. It's going to be a long night."

Dixie knew he spoke the truth; lying down on her bed, she was asleep in matter of seconds. Nick couldn't help but smile and lean up on his arm. She looked like a sleeping angel. '_I wonder if there are any good dances being held'_ he jerked slightly backwards as the thought popped into his head. What on earth was he thinking? They had a job to do, and he was thinking about dancing with her? 'I_ need to keep my mind on why I left California in the first place!_' he chastised himself, and lay down to get some sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters, neither is Bonanza, or any of the original characters of that show. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own. **

**For The Sake of His Comrades**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Scene Twenty-One**

Nick had only been asleep for, maybe, thirty minutes when his eyes flew open and he sat straight up. Dixie rolled over on her bed and looked over at him on his, "What on earth is wrong?" she knew something was, his eyes were too wide for there not to be. He started throwing on his boots.

"Nick," she sat up alarmed, "What is it?"

Nick swore underneath his breath, "Coffee!" He grabbed his hat.

Dixie looked at him more confused than ever. "What do you need to worry about getting a cup of coffee for?"

Nick shook his head as he threw his hat on, "Not the drink, the sheriff! I've got to talk to Sheriff Coffee before he leaves town!" He hurried out the door with Dixie right behind him. After all, she wanted to know what was so fired important!

Once outside they headed straight for the sheriff's office, keeping their eyes wide open for Macklin and his men.

Roy Coffee was just coming out of Sheriff Mitchell's office when Nick and Dixie hurried up the stairs, "I need to talk to you inside," Nick nodded towards the door, "where no one will hear us." The serious look on the man's face told Roy he'd best listen. He opened the door back up.

Sheriff Mitchell looked up surprised to see Roy, Nick and Dixie walk in. "What's up?"

"Ask him," Roy sat back down, "He's the one who wanted me back in here."

The Carson City sheriff couldn't help but wonder if Mr. Barkley 'Alderson' had seen the wanted men, but said nothing.

"Sheriff Coffee," Nick hurried to explain his actions, "do you, or do you not, know of a ranch called 'The Ponderosa' and one Adam Cartwright?"

Roy looked as if someone had pulled the chair out from under him. Adam's name had never entered his mind; after all, the man had served in the first unit, not the third. "Yes, I do. Why?"

"He served in my unit for a very short period time," Nick looked at the sheriffs to Dixie, then back to the sheriffs, "He was with us that night! Any chance I can get you to send him a wire? Tell him about Macklin and his men?"

Roy was on his feet in a split second, "I'll do it right now!" he started to leave then turned around, "You know, for wanting revenge so bad, they sure are disorganized. Guess, that's a good thing though!" he turned around and hurried out the door.

**Scene Twenty-Two**

"You don't have to be involved in this," Nick stood in the room arguing as she loaded her Henry rifle, "The sheriff has a number of men watching the place. You'll be safer here." He told himself the only reason he was fighting her was because no woman should be involved in a fight like this; only problem was, she could see right through him, and she took it wrong.

"I'm more than capable of handling the rife, _Mister _Barkley!" the door to Dixie's temper flew open, "You, and the other men, do _not_ have to worry about keeping me safe while you protect the former Captain!"

Nick fought to keep control of his own voice, still not wanting to admit there was anything more than the desire to keep a woman, any woman, out of the fight he just knew was coming, "I did _not _say, nor did I mean to imply," he spoke as calmly as he could, "that you were not. It's just that there's no reason for you to be involved. Like I just said, the sheriff has plenty of help as it is."

Dixie looked at the dark haired rancher before her, scolding herself for the thoughts that insisted on appearing on the stage of her mind. She knew he had a point, but to come all this way and do nothing? How on earth could she do that? "He may have plenty of help," she changed her tone, and lowered her voice, "but, unless you can give me another reason, I'm joining in." Nick shook his head as she headed for the door; she was a stubborn thing. What else could he do? He left the room, and headed downstairs.

Edwin looked at the clock as Nick walked down the stairs; it was nine thirty. "You really think they'll come?" he asked as Nick reached the bottom.

Nick sighed and nodded, "They'll come, sooner or later, they'll..." before he could finish his sentence the two heard gunshots going off. The two ran to the door and looked out. A man lay in the streets not moving, and the sound of horses could be heard in the distance. Nick ran over to where the sheriff was turning the dead man over.

Nick swore; the dead man was the one Macklin had called Donnelly. "What happened?" Nick bellowed, "No one was supposed to do anything until they got to the hotel!"

Sheriff Mitchell shook his head, "The man mistook my deputy, Paul, for Edwin," not that it really surprised the law man, the two men had been mistaken on more than one occasion, "he shot Paul so I shot him. We tried to stop the other two, but they got away." By the time the lawman finished talking, Dixie was standing next to Nick.

"Did he kill him?" she asked, hoping to hear the man had only been wounded.

"I don't know," the sheriff looked towards the doctor's office, "he's been taken over to the doc's place."

"With any luck at all," Dixie looked at Nick, "they think it's the captain that has been shot. If that's the case, they'll head to Virginia City next."

Nick wasn't about to leave until he knew whether or not the innocent deputy had paid the price of mistaken identity with his life. "I'm going to see the doctor." Dixie didn't argue, and followed him down the street.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters.**

**None of the Bonanza charaters are mine either. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are still my own. This is not in the crossover section because, to my understanding, to be a true crossover the characters have to be in the story from the very beginning.**

**For The Sake of His Comrades**

**Chapter Twelve**

_**Thanks to Tuffydog for allowing me to borrow a tiny (and I mean tiny) bit from her story. (that is an author on another site).**_

**Scene Twenty-Three**

Once more the noonday sun found Nick and Dixie sitting near a stream grabbing a bite to eat. As soon as the Carson City doctor had told them the deputy would pull through they'd caught some sleep. Before leaving they'd made sent two telegrams off, one to his family assuring them he was still alive and one to Sheriff Cofffee. After that they'd set off for Virginia City. There had been a change though and Dixie could feel it.

"What have I done?" Dixie shocked Nick with the question after she'd finished her lunch.

He was confused and it showed in his turned down eyebrows, "What do you mean? You haven't done anything."

Dixie didn't believe that. The man barely looked at her and he was doing everything he could to find something to keep himself busy. Oh, sure, she knew how stressed they both were what with still trying to get Macklin stopped, but there was more. "I have to have done something," she stood up as he got up, "if I haven't why do you act as if you wish I weren't around?"

Nick was startled, once again fighting to stay in denial, when it came to the fact that he found himself attracted to her. That, and he had his family on his mind again, "I'm just worried about my family is all."

She sighed; she wished she had family to worry about. "Tell me about them," Dixie hurried to catch up with him.

Nick smiled as he began talking on each member of the family, that is, until he came to Eugene. When he came to his baby brother he sat down, a part of him wanting to strangle 'the kid', the other half crying for him. "We don't know where he's at. Well, Heath did see him once, but he'd been hurt and wasn't able to do anything but beg him not to go. He did anyway. My family is still praying for the day he comes back. I," Nick shook his head, "used to hate him for not contacting the family, for making mother choose between him and Heath, only," his shoulders slumped slightly, "Am I any better, really? Oh, sure, I let them know what was going on; still, they are back there not knowing if I'll make it back or not."

Dixie put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry about your brother and I'm sorry for pulling you into this mess, but I was desperate," she would have told him, again, he could go back to California only she knew it was too late.

The feel of Dixie's hand on his shoulder and the sincere empathy in her voice got past Nick's wall. She'd already suffered once; he didn't want her to suffer again, "Donnelly may not be able to hurt you, but Macklin and Curtis still can. Either one of them will shoot you on sight once they realize you are indeed fighting with me. I wish you'd consider going back to Stockton; I could send a letter with you explaining things to my family. I know they'd take you in," Nick stood up.

Dixie stared at him for a moment; why did he care what happened to her? After all the years of putting up with the Littles she wouldn't have the good fortune of having someone like Mr. Barkley actually looking at her after pulling him into this mess, could she? Getting a hold of herself Dixie dug her heels in, "No one I ever knew got out of this life alive. I'm no different than anyone else. I'll live until I die. Let's get going," she headed for her horse.

Nick found himself admiring her attitude, and chuckling at her words. _'As stubborn and strong willed as she is, someone should change her last name to Barkley_', he jerked just a little as the thought came into his head. He scolded himself, once again, and hurried to mount his horse.

**Scene Twenty-Four**

Macklin sat in the cabin his friend had said he could use 'while he was out this way visiting' and cursed. Curtis changed the bandaging on his arm; thank goodness the bullet had gone clean though. "Why did that idiot have to move when he did? I told him to wait!" He was still furious at Donnelly for disobeying his orders. The only comfort he had was knowing there was just 'no way the Captain could have survived'! Curtis finished and stepped back.

"There's no used griping about Donnelly now, however," Curtis took a deep breath as he stepped over by the front room window and looked out, "you need to listen to me, and listen close. Lt. Barkley _was _there. How? That's something I don't know, but he was there and, say what you want, I am ninety percent sure I saw Dixie looking out of one of the store windows."

Macklin cursed again. If the Lt. had indeed somehow gotten away from the stranger, he would trail them until he either got them or they got him. He was sure of that much. What puzzled him was the fact that Dixie might be with the Lieutenant. He'd never seen that one coming in any form. "We'll just have to keep our eyes open. Virginia City is not that far away and our visit to Major Cartwright is overdue.

**0000**

Ben stood looking as if someone had hit him below the belt. Roy had just stepped out of the office and handed him the telegram that Nick had sent before leaving Carson City.

_'Sheriff Coffee. Donnelly dead. Macklin and Curtis heading your way. After Major Adam Cartwright. We are on our way. Nick Barkley'_

"The war's been over for years," Ben looked up at his good friend, "Why on earth worry about it now?" Adam had only recently returned from Australia. Ben hated the idea of his son's return being marred by the likes of Macklin, or Curtis.

Roy shook his head, "I don't know, but if I were you I'd warn Adam and the rest of the family," He kept his eyes moving as he talked, just in case.

"Thanks," Ben mounted his horse and then sent dust bowls up into the air as he pushed Buck to the limit. He had to get back home. He had to make sure the men this Nick Barkley had wired Roy about had not already been there and gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters.**

**None of the original Bonanza characters are mine either. Thanks to my Beta**

**For The Sake of His Comrades**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Scene Twenty-Five**

"Ya can't be serious, pa, there's jist gotta be a mistake!" Hoss leaned up against the staircase railing while Little Joe and his wife, Rosa, sat on the couch. Adam rested his arm on top of the hearth and looked into the empty fireplace. Ben looked at his oldest son. He could tell Adam was 'not with them'; his eyes held a look of one who had his mind in the past. He turned his attention to the others.

"I'm very serious. Mr. Barkley and his companion are supposed to be heading this way. Roy is concerned the vigilantes will get here before they do though. We need to keep our eyes open."

"Remind me not to complain when Eliza wants to go visit friends," Hoss looked at his pa. Eliza was his wife of five years; she'd gone to visit friends in Placerville."

"Adam?" Little Joe spoke up, concerned that his brother had not said a word since their father had come home and told them the news. He didn't know whether or not to be concerned; after all, Adam had always been on the quiet side.

"I'm fine," Adam answered, but kept his gaze on the empty fireplace. Ben, getting the strongest impression his son just needed to be left to his thoughts, stood up and went over to his oak desk. He had plenty of paper work keep him busy.

"I have work ta do outside. I reckon I ain't forgot how to keep my eyes and ear open," Hoss said as he headed for the door.

Rosa looked at Little Joe. She couldn't see what good they would do Adam by just sitting there and starting at him, "I'm goin' to go and start some lunch," Little Joe said nothing as he too went outside.

_'Major Cartwright' _Adam's mind opened up the doors to his past and, for a few moments, he was back in the war, '_this is Lieutenant Nicolas Barkley.' The __introduction to the man had been brief and to the point; then again, General Alderson had made it a point never to drag anything out that did not need to be. He'd learned quickly what happened to men who crossed the good Lieutenant. Oh, not that he had tried it, but he'd seen three men who had. He would have jumped in and helped the good Lieutenant, but he figured it needed to be a fair fight...and the three men were already outnumbered. '_

_ "CARTWRIGHT!'" the lieutenant 's voice rang out as he pushed Adam out of the line of an enemy's bullet. All the would-be sniper got was one of the man's bullets back in return. _

Slowly Adam turned away from the fireplace. He didn't know if this Macklin fellow and his friend would get here before Nick Barkley or not. However, he did know he wasn't going to just sit around being afraid of his own shadow.

**Scene Twenty-Six**

The stars shone down doing their best to guide the lone travelers on their way. Nick and Dixie rode through the night hoping, by some wild chance, to either catch up to Macklin and Curtis, or to arrive at the Ponderosa before them. One memory after another raced through Nick's mind, even if the good Major had only been in his unit for a short few weeks.

_'You didn't have to do it; it wasn't your job' Nick walked up after the man who had been sent as a temporary replacement for one of the men they'd lost. Adam was relaxing on his cot reading a book he'd found on their last mission. The 'it' he was referring to was doing his best to fulfill a dying boy's wish...even if the boy was wearing 'the wrong uniform'._

_ "Kid was only fourteen," Adam turned away from the book for a moment, "shouldn't have been out here in the first place." then he'd turned back to the book. What could Nick say? The man was right. _

"Exception to the rule?" Dixie turned her head and asked, keeping her horse going at a decent clip.

"Huh?" Nick gave her a funny look, "What do you mean?

"This Major Cartwright," she smiled, "the look on your face and in your eyes, it speaks volumes. I was just wondering if this Adam Cartwright was one of the exceptions to the rule. I mean, one of the men who stood out among the rest."

Nick smiled, "You could say that. General Alderson wanted to keep him; so did I, but military logic doesn't always make the best of sense. He was with us for a month; then they sent him back to his previous unit. During that month, I think we took turns saving each other's life."

Dixie threw her next words without thinking, "So, who was the last one to save whose life?"

Nick thought for a moment then started laughing, he couldn't help it. If it wasn't for the fact he was in the presence of a lady he'd have swore, "Blasted! That man is right again!" he grinned at Dixie and laughed, "Last time we saw each other, he had just risked his neck to pull me out of a very bad situation. The last thing he said before returning to his unit was, '_Guess you owe me now_.'" While they rode on Adam was getting a visitor in his room.

"Pa," his young son was standing in the doorway looking at him, "May I talk to you?" Now, why would he ask such a question; he should know the answer to that question.

"Of course, you may," Adam sat up in his bed while he climbed and sat next to his father.

"Why are those men after you? The ones I heard Grandpa talkin' about," Adam Michael climbed up and sat on the foot of his bed. He was still grieving for his mother; now, he found himself scared to death he'd be losing his father too.

Adam wrapped his arms around the young lad, "Sad fact is, son, a lot of men are never the same after war, especially ones that were, in all honesty, innocent victims of other men's stupidity." '_Those idiots!' Lt. Barkley's voice rang in Adam's ears, 'What do they think they're doing!' _Adam couldn't have agreed more, and set out to help the lieutenant do what they could to get the men to listen. Unfortunately, sixteen innocent people lay dead before they succeeded.

"May I stay in here tonight, pa?" the boy looked up at him with a pleading look in his eye. For a moment, Adam hesitated. He didn't want his son caught in the middle of anything should it happen that night. Then again, he didn't want the lad lying awake all night worrying either.

"For a little while you may," Adam lay back down as the youngster crawled underneath the covers.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters.**

**None of the original Bonanza characters are mine either. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**For The Sake of His Comrades**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Scene Twenty-Seven**

Adam Michael was playing in front of the Cartwright home when Nick and Dixie rode around the corner of the barn. The lad turned around and ran into the house yelling for his pa and grandfather. "Way that boy was yelling you'd think a whole battalion had just shown up." Nick dismounted then, without thinking, helped Dixie down. She would have asked him when she started needing help, but Ben and Adam had appeared in the doorway.

"Well, hello, lieutenant," Adam smiled as he hurried out to greet their guests.

Nick laughed and took the hand his former comrade offered him, "No lieutenant now, just Nick. This is Dixie Warren," Nick pointed to Dixie. Even though she was legally a Little, she was refusing to use the name.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," Adam shook her hand, as did Ben. For a moment no one spoke; an uneasy feeling hung in the air. Finally, Ben broke the silence.

"Well, come on in; you two look beat. You can wash up and eat breakfast with us; Hop Sing just put it on the table. Then, you can rest up before we talk." Ben wasn't blind. The tired look in their eyes, and the dirt that had been kicked up on them told him why Adam and he were meeting them before Macklin and Carter.

Once inside Dixie headed upstairs while Nick washed up in the kitchen. "So, what exactly is going on?" Adam asked after they'd all sat down at the breakfast table.

"It all started two months ago," Nick shook his head as he went over the events that had led Dixie and him to Nevada, "It's just Macklin and Carter now," he said as he finished up with what had taken place in Carson City.

"I'm surprised they didn't get here before the two of you did," Ben said as he put down his fork, "Sounds like they got at least a few hours start on you."

"I can't explain that one," Nick shrugged his shoulders, "In all honesty, they should have been in and out of Carson City before us. All I can think is that they're not having as much luck in traveling as we are, or," he paused, "they've been sidetracked." No one asked what he meant, they knew without asking. Once breakfast was through Adam showed them to their rooms so they could finally get some sleep.

**Scene Twenty-Eight**

Rain had just started falling as Adam made his way to the front porch. Nick was standing with his arms behind his back, his legs slightly apart. Adam couldn't help but smile, for a small moment he could see the union uniform the man used to wear and hear his voice flying through the air. The standard joke in the unit had been 'if you can't hear the good Lieutenant talking at one end of camp, while you were you on the other end of it, you had to be stone deaf or stone drunk'.

Adam walked up and stood beside Nick; he might have resisted the words that came out of his mouth, but, considering the circumstances they were meeting under, he jokingly said, "How long do you think it will be before the enemy attacks, sir?"

Nick, who had been looking quite solemn, broke out in a grin as Adam had never had to call him 'sir'; after all, the man had outranked him. He answered, "Not soon enough for me, Major. The sooner they attack the sooner we can put them six feet under." As soon as he'd spoken the words both men started chuckling.

When they stopped Adam grew serious, "Your friend, Dixie, told me what you did not. I wanted to thank you for not going back. As it is, my son is having a difficult time adjusting to the loss of his mother. I'd like to do what I can to stay alive and raise him myself."

Nick sat down on a nearby chair, Adam sat on the one next to it, "How did you lose Marianne?" Nick remembered Adam talking about the bride he'd left behind, it felt strange to see him raising a son without his wife.

"She died in childbirth last year, the baby died too," Adam turned and looked at Nick; he'd observed the man and Dixie that evening and saw through what both were trying to deny, "Love doesn't come around very often, Nick, and life is way too short. Don't let it slip away from you." He stood up and went back inside, leaving Nick with his jaw hanging open and a look of shock upon his face.

Nick turned his attention back to the rain. He'd been letting it and the fresh smell it brought, sooth his troubled mind. He'd told himself it was the thoughts of his family back in California and the trouble with Macklin that were the only things weighing on his mind. He'd told himself those things over and over; only he sighed as he finally admitted what he'd not been able to up to that point. He was attracted to Dixie and scared to death she'd be killed before this ordeal was over. He hadn't wanted to get too close, just in case. He continued standing on the porch for a good thirty minutes before going back inside the house.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters.  
None of the original Bonanza characters are mine either. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

For The Sake of His Comrades

Chapter Fifteen

Scene Twenty-Nine

It was pouring cats and dogs as Macklin lay on the bed looking up at the ceiling. He was not happy. His arm had given him fits and he'd been running a fever. If it weren't for Curtis' knowledge of herbal medicine he'd probably have been forced to go see a doctor. As it was his fever had finally broken and his arm was on the mend. "Wish that blasted rain would stop. We're behind our schedule as it is!"

Curtis, who was sitting on the couch, shrugged his shoulders, "Complainin' about it ain't goin' change what is. You think the Lt. is with the Major right now?"

Macklin laid his good arm across his forehead, "Probably, don't matter none. It just means we kill two birds with one stone is all. Well, that and I'll have to deal with Dixie. I still can't believe she's with him! She has got to have been the rider!"

A look of disgust came onto Curtis' face, "Just how would she have known where we were heading? It really doesn't matter anyway. The way I remember it you said the same thing, when it comes to killing two birds at the same time, back in Stockton. That Barkley fellow has more lives than a cat; he has to for all the times they say he survived during the war, now this."

Anger flew into Macklin's face as he sat up, "It's not my fault that rider showed up when he did, whoever it was! If I'd known he was coming you really think I'd have agreed to that blasted trial the Lieutenant's brother insisted on having?"

"Why did you? Burroughs tried to get you to stop the blasted thing!" Curtis barked back, feeling his own frustration mounting.

"Cause I saw it as a chance to make them suffer before we hung 'em!" Macklin yelled as he lay back down, his arm might be on the mend only it still hurt.

Curtis said nothing as he leaned back and listened to the rain. As he rested his mind ran over the facts they'd learned about Nick Barkley and Adam Cartwright. For the first time since they started out on this personal game of theirs, the man began wondering if they'd pushed their luck too far this time. After all, not only had Lieutenant Barkley proven to still have the luck he'd had back in the war, but this Cartwright fellow was supposed to be in the same league as the Lieutenant.

**Scene Thirty  
**  
Dixie was in the kitchen cleaning up when Nick walked into the room. One glance at the uneasy look upon his face and she feared the worst. "Don't tell me Macklin and Curtis are here," she put down the dish rag and started for the door only to be stopped by Nick.

Keeping a hold of her shoulders, Nick shook his head, "No, not yet." 'Love doesn't come around very often, Nick, and life is way too short. Don't let her slip away from you.' Adam's words came back to him, and he struggled to get the words he wanted to come out of his mouth. It only served to confuse Dixie.

"What is it, Nick? What's wrong?" Dixie lifted her hands and rested them on his arms. Nick's only answer was to pull her to him as he lowered his head and started kissing her. For a second she was too stunned to do, or say, anything. The feel of his lips on hers though pushed whatever wall she thought she had up over; she slid her hands up and around his neck.

After a few moments, Nick pulled back and smiled at her, "If I was out of line, I'm sorry. It's just," he hesitated, "I don't know what's going to happen once Macklin and Carter get here. I didn't want to take a chance of you not knowing how I felt."

Without thinking, Dixie let go of him and touched the side of her face with the scars. She'd lived with stares and rude comments for so long, she didn't know what to make of Nick's words, and she was still from the south, even if she didn't hold to their beliefs. He didn't need to be told exactly what she was thinking, he could pretty well guess. He took hold of her hand, removed it and then ran his own hands down, and over, her face, "You're a northerner now and it's not what's on the outside of you, girl, that makes you beautiful. It's what inside." He again pulled her to him, kissing her with everything he had.

He'd always heard children chose the worst times to walk in on people, and said the darnedest things. Adam Michael didn't do anything to make him think the people saying it were wrong. The youngster had walked in, unnoticed, and was watching the scene with growing interest. He made them both jump when he repeated what he'd heard his Uncle Hoss say to his Uncle Joe and Aunt Rosa on more than one occasion, "I think ya need to let each other come up for air, might pass out if'n ya don't."

Nick started to open his mouth only to have Dixie take hold of the lad's hand and say, "I know I heard your pa tell you to go to bed. Come one, let's get."

The lad went with her, but not under protest. Nick might have gone after them only he saw a shadow pass by the window. He hurried and pulled out his pistol and stood up against the wall next to the door and waited.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters.**

**None of the original Bonanza characters are mine either. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**For The Sake of His Comrades**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Scene Thirty-One**

Nick stood next to the fireplace; Adam sat in 'his' chair while Heath sat on the couch with Hoss and Little Joe. Ben sat in his chair. Nick was chewing his brother out, after he'd hugged the stuffing out of the man. "You're lucky I didn't shoot you!" Nick was chewing the man out for his late night arrival. He _had _been ready to shoot whoever it was. They had all been shocked to see Nick's brother standing on the other side of the front room door.

Heath only grinned, "I've taken lead before."

Nick chuckled then asked grew serious, "You were supposed to be running the ranch. What are you doing here?""

Heath shook his head, "Fred got this," he pulled out a telegram, "the same day we received the telegram you sent yours from Carson City. Jarrod and I talked it over. McCall is running the ranch, with Jarrod's help when he has the time. I caught a train into Sacramento, then one to Reno and then," he gave him a lopsided grin, "Rode like a bat out of hell to get here." he handed the telegram to Nick, "Call me crazy, call me whatever, but my gut says the man knows where to head to find his friends."

"What is it?" Adam sat up straight as Nick stepped away from the fireplace and read the telegram, both eyebrows turning down and creases appearing on his forehead.

Nick handed him the telegram, "Read for yourself." Adam took the paper and read out loud.

"_Notice to all US Marshalls and sheriffs. Murderer Jonathon Burroughs escaped prison today. Other prisoners say he's heading to Nevada to join his friends Macklin and Curtis. Bounty doubled on this one."_

"Macklin won't wait for him," Heath said; his disgust with the Southern vigilante could be heard in his voice, "He's too bent on revenge. As soon as whatever is delaying him and Curtis is gone, they'll be here. If they have Burroughs with them I'll be truly surprised; still, I just had to come."

Adam sat back in his chair and stretched out his legs, "You know, we have one other problem." Heath was confused when the other men started grinning.

Nick's former comrade had a point, but they'd have no luck keeping Dixie out of it if they made her think they thought on her in that way. "Don't worry about it," Nick looked up toward the top of the stairs, "I'll deal with her, but," he stepped away from the fireplace, "Don't call her a problem."

"I will assume he's talking about Mrs. Little?" Heath asked. Adam quickly explained what name she insisted on going by, then filled him in on the relationship that had developed between the two. Heath hoped his brother wasn't setting himself up for a heartache.

**Scene Thirty-Two**

"Again," Nick had to use everything he had in him not to raise his voice, "truth is, I've been thinking long and hard on this. I know full well what you are capable of. The thing is," he paused and ran his hand through the back of his hair, "We both know what kind of men we're dealing with. If they get their hands on you," he held in a shudder, "who knows what they will do to you before killing you." He was convinced the men would do something unspeakable first. They were that bad.

Dixie turned and walked over to the window; resting her hands upon the window seal she fought to control the storm inside her. A storm that raged worse than any she'd seen in her lifetime. She knew that Nick spoke the truth; she didn't like the idea, but she couldn't stomach the idea of just turning her back and running either. That's what she felt like she'd be doing. She sighed, knowing that if she indeed loved Nick the way she was claiming to, she needed to take Nick's feelings into consideration. "One week, I'll do whatever you say for one week but that is it. If this isn't taken care of by then, I'm doing what I want," she turned her head and looked at him.

Nick relaxed, "I want you to agree to go into protective custody down at the jail. I know it will be okay with Sheriff Coffee. Heath, Little Joe, or Hoss can help guard you." He hoped things would blow over by then, "You just have to stay alive," the tone in his voice added the words 'I_ need_ you alive'.

A smile spread over her face. Ever since Nick had admitted to the fact that he was falling in love with her, she'd felt like she was walking on air. His reaffirming he didn't want her hurt only served to keep her there. "Make it Hoss. You need your brother by your side and, from what I hear, Little Joe is too accident prone," that got Nick to chuckling, "You just remember," she slid her arms around his waist and up his back, "to stay alive yourself. After all, I'd hate to have to kill you for dying on me." Nick only chuckled as he lowered his head and started kissing her.

00000

Macklin and Curtis sat on their horses looking at the Ponderosa. "We can't just go charging in," Curtis looked at Macklin, "I mean, it's not like we have the element of surprise on our side. They know we're coming. In fact, I still say we made a mistake in not changing our plans. There's Kyle Landers and Allan Thomas up in Reno. We could have gone there instead. Give them time to let their guard down."

Macklin was in no mood to listen to reason. All he knew was that, somehow, Lieutenant Barkley had escaped 'justice'. That somewhere along the line, Dixie had joined him. "No, we get Barkley and Cartwright first, then show Dixie what happens when you cross your late husband's cousin and then we'll head to Reno." Curtis didn't like it, but he said nothing more as Macklin started his horse forward.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters.**

**None of the original Bonanza characters are mine either. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**For The Sake of His Comrades**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Scene Thirty-Three**

Dixie leaned against the cell wall and kicked her right leg over her left one. Thank goodness Adam had sent another book down to the jail, she'd have been bored stiff otherwise. "Want some lunch?" Little Joe entered the back of the jail carrying a basket full of food for Hoss and for Dixie.

"Thanks, little brother," Hoss took the basket, "Any sign of that Macklin fellow and his friend, or friends?" he asked once he'd given Dixie her lunch and sat down to eat his own.

"Deputy Foster told Roy he came across a campsite just outside of town; one that didn't seem to be that old," Little Joe answered as he leaned against the wall, "found a small confederate medallion nearby too. They're around someplace. It's only a matter of time. Only question now is, will that Burroughs fellow be with them or not. Pa, Adam, and the Barkley brothers have gone with Roy and the deputy to look around the area."

Dixie frowned. She didn't like the idea of the men riding around in any area where Macklin and his man, or men, could hide and take shots at them. They'd do that too; ambush men if they could get away with it. Hoss looked at her, "Don't worry, ma'am. They'll be fine. Those fellars are gonna be wishin' they'd never set foot near the Ponderosa or Virginia City."

"I hope so," Dixie finished her lunch and lay down on the cot. While Little Joe and Hoss talked her mind wandered back through every minute of every day since she'd met Nick Barkley. '_Oh, Nick,_' she looked up at the ceiling as she pictured his eyes laughing, along with the huge smile she'd seen on more than one occasion, '_You just have to make it through this, you just have to' _If anything happened to him she didn't know that she'd ever be able to forgive herself for dragging him into the hunt in the first place.

**0000**

Nick and the others finished searching the area. There were no more signs that anyone had been in the area. "They're around someplace," Nick looked at Heath, Adam and Ben, "I can feel it. I bet you though, they don't do a thing until dark. I mean that's what they've always done before."

It made sense to the rest of the men. After all, when one is doing wrong he goes to great lengths to hide it from everyone, especially the law. "We might as well head home and wait." Ben turned buck around and headed for home. The others followed.

**Scene Thirty-Four**

The full moon and bright stars weren't giving off too much light, as far as Macklin was concerned. He and Curtis sat on their horses talking. "I tell you, I overheard two men talking near the river," Curtis, who had gone down to the river to get some water, said, "I don't know who they were, but," he stressed the word 'but', "I heard them say the sheriffs are keeping a look out for Jonathon! It seems like he managed to escape the law, and he was overheard to say he was meeting some friends in Nevada!"

Macklin grinned. Burroughs had been one of his main hands and apparently had not forgotten the various meeting places they'd decided upon should they be separated. "He'll head for the cabin. We did agree that if we were ever separated we'd go there and wait for each other. Let's get back there and wait for him. We need the extra hand."

Curtis didn't like it. They'd been spending too much time in one place. "Let Burroughs wait! We can get this job done then meet him!"

Macklin leaned forward in his saddle and barked, "It's just not two men down there; the Major is living with his father _and _his two brothers live nearby. Now since the good lieutenant is there, you can bet your bottom dollar they will be keeping an eye out for us! We need the extra help!"

"So, why not meet Burroughs and go get some of the other men we're after! Like I said before, give them time to think we're not coming!" Curtis shot back.

If Macklin had not been so furious at Nick for escaping, and at Dixie, for working 'with the enemy' he'd have listened to Curtis; as it was he exploded, "We get Cartwright and Barkley first! If we have to search around for a few fellows willing to help us, for a price, we do that! We do NOT leave before this job is though!"

Curtis shook his head; if he didn't owe Macklin his life he'd have turned his horse around and left. As it was, he told himself that at least 'the meeting place' was only five miles out of Virginia City.

0000

Burroughs pushed the horse he'd stolen hard. He had been turning the sky blue with all the words that had been coming out of his mouth. This whole thing had, somehow, fallen into chaos. Not knowing Donnelly had been killed, he was making plans to lay into 'all three men' when they met up again. He figured he never would have spent any time behind bars if they'd just listened to him in the first place!

His mind ran back to the night of that blasted trial Macklin had let Mr. Barkley talk him into. _"A chance, I didn't agree to that! I agreed to let them sweat! Any of you hear a thing about a chance?' _He was furious that Macklin had let the 'trial' go on in spite of his protests. Once he met up with them Burroughs was going to make it clear that there would be no more trials, if they wanted his help anyway.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters.**

**None of the original Bonanza characters are mine either. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**For The Sake of His Comrades**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Scene Thirty-Five**

"I don't like this," Dixie looked at Nick; he'd come down to the jail to visit her, "Macklin's not the kind of man to change his plans; he should have been here by now!"

Nick rubbed the back of his neck, "Truth is, we think he's found out about Burroughs somehow and must be waiting for the man." He didn't understand it, no one did. Then again, there were a lot of things that could not be understood.

"Nick, I have to get out of here," she stood up and walked to the other end of the cell, "this is ridiculous. I'm better off dead than stuck in a place like this!"

"Don't say that!" Nick flew to his feet. He was by her side in two seconds flat. He took her in his arms, "Don't ever say that again," Just the idea of her being dead sent chills down his back, "We'll stop the vigilantes then you and I can go back to Stockton."

"Exactly!" Dixie pulled back, "WE will stop the vigilantes, if they're not here by the time I step out of this cell. I can't change who I am, Nick. I _am_ going back to the Cartwright's in two days. If they're not here by then _we_ will stop them. I just hope we still have a chance together?" she looked up at him, the anxiety she felt shown in her eyes.

A part of Nick wanted to argue but the larger part knew she was right. If he really loved her he shouldn't expect her to change anything about her unless she wanted to. "We still have a chance," he pulled her back into his arms.

Dixie wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest, "Will your family even want me around after what I did?"

His eyes widened in shock and he pulled back slightly. "What do you mean, what you did?"

She looked at him in disbelief, "I wouldn't help you get free until you promised to help me stop these men!"

Nick pulled her back to him and kissed the top of her forehead, "And you admitted you never should have put me in that position and told me I was free from the agreement. Heath's already told you he won't be holding anything against you and the others? They'll be told that by both Heath and me, I promise."

"But if something happens to you..." she started to protest only to find Nick covering her mouth with his. She held onto him for all she was worth, afraid that, somehow, someone would take one of them away from the other one.

Only when the door to the cells opened did Nick and Dixie let go of each other. "I can step back out, if'n ya need me to," Hoss teased as he grinned at the sight that had met his sight.

"No," Nick gave Dixie a hug then stepped out of the cell, "I'll see you in two days." He hurried out the door leaving Dixie to pray things would work out the way they wanted them to.

**Scene Thirty-Six**

"About time you got here!" Curtis stood on the porch of the cabin and barked. Burroughs had just dismounted his horse.

"Yeah, I'm here! Don't yell at me though! Where're Macklin and Donnelly? I've got a few words to say to them!" he was yelling quite loud, his face redder than any radish ever thought of being.

"Donnelly's dead, got himself killed in Carson City," Curtis answered, disgust in his voice, "Macklin's inside..." Macklin stepped out the door before the man could say another word.

"Save your breath on any words you have to say," he barked back at the man, "We're behind schedule as it is. We almost went and got someone else to help us with this job. Glad you made it."

"I only 'made it' if you're going to promise me no more 'trials'!" Burroughs figured he was going to make that crystal clear from the beginning.

Macklin's face showed his disgust, "Don't worry 'bout that one. I'm not going for that idea again!" Soon the three men had their things gathered and were heading out.

They made their way towards the Cartwright home, picking up two extra men along the way. Once Macklin told the two men what was going on, they'd been more than happy to join them. They had stopped at Hoss' house, and Little Joe's. They meant to take hostages, but were disappointed to find both houses empty. "Something's not right," Burroughs sat on his horse looking at the Cartwright's distant home, "we need to think of another plan."

Macklin exploded, "Since when do you make those kind of calls? Just because we waited for you and agreed there should be no more trials, does not mean you've taken over!" Once again, Macklin was letting his anger overrule his thinking.

The moon was not giving off too much light and the few stars that hung in the sky seemed to be doing their best to hinder the riders also. No one talked as they rode along for two reasons. One; each man was dwelling on the sweet revenge that was theirs for the taking, and two; with so little light they had to be careful of where they were going.


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters.**

**None of the original Bonanza characters are mine either. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**For The Sake of His Comrades**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Scene Thirty-Seven**

"Are you sure you won't change your mind?" Hoss asked asked as Dixie stepped out of the jail cell.

"Nick should be here any minute," Dixie smiled at Hoss, "I'm going back. I'm through with that thing." she gestured towards the cell she'd just left.

Sure enough Nick was just entering the building as she walked out of the doors leading to the sheriff's desk. His eyes asked the same question as Hoss had, but he kept his mouth shut. It wasn't long before they were heading towards the Ponderosa.

"Rumors are flying around," Nick broke the silence that was between them, "Folks say Macklin and his men," he nodded when Dixie's eyebrows rose slightly, "yesthey are saying men, have been spotted in the area. There are men out looking for them now."

"They won't sneak up on anyone like they did last time," Dixie spoke bluntly, "I just feel it."

Nick couldn't agree more. Men like Macklin always tried to hide under the cover of darkness.

**0000**

"We'd do well to listen to Dixie," Nick looked at Heath, Adam, Ben and Little Joe, "She has a way of knowing things in a way I can't explain." Dixie had just finished admitting she'd been having a nagging feeling all day, one that said there would be a fight, one way or the other, before the night was through.

"I'll go upstairs and keep an eye on things up there," Little Joe stood up and headed up the stairs.

Ben, Adam, Nick and Heath remained seated until everyone had disappeared. "You've been awfully quiet son, what is it?" Ben looked at Adam.

"Just thinking about Adam Michael," he said as he stood up and walked into the front room, "Hope he's not giving Eliza too much trouble." The women and children had all went to Placerville to visit friends until the trouble blew over. He sat down in his chair and looked into the fire that was burning in the fireplace. The nights were just starting to cool off.

Ben moved to his chair while Nick insisted on keeping an eye out the window, "He'll be fine, and so will we. I'd just wish those men would either get caught or show up; either way this thing needs to end."

They didn't have to be told that. Nick started to speak when he heard a horse galloping into the yard. The others heard it too. Adam hurried over to the window. "It's Spencer," Adam hurried to the door, "he's a neighbor of ours," he told Nick.

"Mr. Cartwright," Spencer looked at Adam, "You have uninvited guests on the ranch. They're going to be getting here within the hour. 

"You saw them?" Adam asked even though he figured it was one of those questions that didn't need to be asked.

"Yep, they were camped not a couple miles away; they didn't see me, but I heard everything they said," Spencer gave him a huge grin, "They hired a couple guns too. Guess they'd figured they'd have one man for each man here. I didn't think they needed to know I was listening in on their plans."

Grins spread over all their faces. "Well, Spencer," Little Joe laughed, "if'n you know those fellars' plans, start talking!" The man did that and then left, at the downright insistence of the Cartwrights and Barkley brothers.

**Scene Thirty-Eight**

Macklin, Curtis, and Burroughs rode using the full moon and bright stars to find their way down the road they were traveling along with the two extra hands they'd gone ahead and hired. They just knew 'nothing' could go wrong this time. After all, with the Cartwright men and the lieutenant, there would be five men to deal with. Both sides were evenly matched so no one had the upper hand.

"Remember, I get the major," Burroughs' friend had fought Adam during the war; his friend had lost. If he'd had his way they'd have stopped by the Cartwrights before ever going into California, but Macklin had been dead set on getting General Alderson and Lieutenant Barkley first.

"You just remember I get Little Joe," Pete Allen, one of the men they'd hired, spoke up, "After all, I owe him." Actually, Little Joe had done nothing but prove the man to be a liar and a thief, something that had cost him his chance with Rosa. When Little Joe and she had married Pete had sworn he'd get even someday.

"We remember," Macklin glared at the filthy, dark haired, man. If he had been able to find someone else to help him, he would have. As it was, he had grabbed the man after hearing him complain about Little Joe and how he wished he could put him six feet under, "He's yours. Any one else going to bother reminding me about what we discussed back in camp?" he spoke with a high degree of irritation in his voice.

"No, sir." Jack Tyler answered. As a gambler, and con artist, he figured he'd take what he could get. If the man wanted him to take care of Hoss Cartwright, fine. He wasn't that much bigger than Jack.

Curtis said nothing as they rode on. He'd been getting one _very _uncomfortable feeling all day. He told himself he was just getting tired of the area; that he was afraid someone would recognize them from the wanted posters that were circulating around. The more he told himself that was the case, the more uncomfortable he became. Why did Macklin have to go and save his life? He'd told the man afterwards_ 'I owe you, if you ever need anything holler at me'. _It had taken six years, but the man had finally hollered. Curtis felt he had no choice but to stick by Macklin, come what may. Besides, how tough could it be to take an old man down?


	20. Chapter 20

**I do NOT own Big Valley or Bonanza.**** I have never seen an episode, on You Tube, where they show the back of the Cartwrights home so,,, I took writer's liberty and gave them some back stairs and a back door. Also, if there's loft in their stable...there is now.**

**For The Sake of His Comrades**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Scene Thirty-Nine**

It was almost one in the morning when Pete made his way up the ladder that led to the loft. He didn't care if he'd have to wait until morning to get Little Joe out of the way for Macklin; getting him out of the way meant getting Rosa. When he stepped off the ladder and into the loft he got the shock of his life. Little Joe was smiling at him, with his pistol aimed at him. Not having ever met the Heath, Peter could only wonder who the extra man standing next to Little Joe was.

"Shhh," Little Joe put his finger to his lips, "Get over there and open those doors," he pointed to the doors that let the outside air into the loft, "and give Macklin the signal you're supposed to. Give any signal other than the one he gave you back at the camp and you're a dead man."

Pete was infuriated! How had he found their plans out? Did the others know? For a moment he hesitated, until Little Joe cocked his pistol. Muttering under his breath, Pete made his way to the doors, opened them up and waved his arms. Afterward, he shut them back up and sat in the corner Little Joe motioned for him to get to.

Within a matter of a couple of minutes, Heath bound and gagged the man. Then he quickly made his way to the edge of the loft. Sure enough Jack Taylor was standing below. Heath gave Little Joe a glance; he only grinned at him, then Heath jumped. Before the man below knew what was coming Heath had knocked him down then out with the butt of his gun. Dragging him into one of the stalls he gagged and bound him too. After all, he wasn't going to wait until the man woke up to try it! Grabbing the white handkerchief the man had on him, Heath quickly tied it on to a small stick that was lying around and lifted it up towards the small window that was above his head. He couldn't help but grin as he was waving it.

Macklin, Curtis and Burroughs watched until they saw both signals. Curtis dismounted his horse and hurried around back of the house, only to find Ben's arm around his neck and a pistol pointed at his head. "If you know what's good for you," Ben barked softly, "You'll let out that whistle you're supposed to and don't try using your fingers. This trigger won't like that."

Curtis swore under his breath; somebody had betrayed them. He let out the whistle as Ben led him up the back stairs. Adam and Nick waited in the front room for Macklin and Burroughs to enter the home. "Don't know how this is all going to play out, Major," Nick looked at Adam, "No matter what I want you to know you were one hell of a soldier and officer."

Adam smiled as he replied, "You weren't half bad as a lieutenant. I..." before he could finish his sentence they heard Macklin hollering. "Come on out here, Barkley!" Concern spread over their faces, he wasn't supposed to do that. Dixie was supposed to...shock waves ran through Nick as he practically flew out his chair. Macklin's words sent chills down his spine, "I've got a little lady who wants to see you!"

**Scene Forty**

Nick and Adam went outside to see Macklin standing next to his horse; he had his arm around Dixie's neck with a gun pointed to her head. Burroughs was sitting on his horse.

"Let her go," Nick hollered as he shut the door behind him, "she's done nothing to you."

"Nothing?" Macklin lost it, "She only sided with the enemy! I'd kill her right now, but I have unfinished business with you," he waved his pistol in the air while Burroughs pointed his gun at Adam. If Macklin wanted to live that was his first mistake. Before Macklin knew it Dixie had planted the back of her heal onto his foot, her elbow connected with his stomach and she knocked the gun out of his hand. It fell to the ground.

Burroughs shot Adam in the arm only to receive one of Little Joe's in his chest. The man had a look of shock come over his face before falling off his horse, dead. Dixie hurried to make sure Adam was not too badly hurt after Nick ran and knocked Macklin down. Heath and Little Joe hurried out of the barn, both kept their guns drawn just in case Macklin got the upper hand in the fight.

When Macklin succeeded in both getting away from Nick and retrieving his gun he pointed it at Nick, but never got a chance to pull the trigger. Heath's bullets hit him before he knew it. He tried to speak before he collapsed on the ground but failed.

"I'm fine," Adam looked at the Barkleys and Little Joe; Dixie had taken her bandana and wrapped it around his arm.

"Pray tell me!" Nick barked as he ran over and grabbed Dixie's shoulders, "What were you doing out here? You were supposed to be in the kitchen keeping an eye on that door!"

"They weren't supposed to be arriving for another fifteen minutes _and _they were supposed to be coming from the opposite direction if you remember!" she put her hands on her hips, "I figured I could keep a better eye out for them from if I hid behind a tree that had a better view."

Nick would have argued but knew she had a point, when it came to the time and direction. "Let's get Macklin and the others all in a wagon and into town to Roy," Nick looked over to where Macklin and Burroughs lay, "Guess the undertaker just got work."

0000

Nick walked up to Dixie. She was standing outside the Cartwright's home. "I've sent a letter to my family and explained everything in detail, actually I should say Adam sent it off for me. I told them I might be bringing you home with me."

"They're not going to like it," Dixie had been awake most of the night thinking about Nick's family, "I'm from the south, my former father in law kidnapped you..."

Nick put his fingers over her mouth, "I told you before, you may be from the south, but you're living in the north now. Your father in law kidnapped me; you set me free. I told them about the promise I made; the one you released me from. Like I said, I told them everything. Heath even added a few comments to the letter. Come back to Stockton and give the rest of them a chance. Give us a chance."

She could give them a chance, but would they give her one? Still, she couldn't let the best thing in her life just disappear. Dixie gave Nick a smile as she slid her arms around his waist; he was already holding her shoulders, "What time do we leave?"

**JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do NOT own Big Valley nor any of the original characters.**

**For The Sake of His Comrades**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Nick stood next to the fireplace; his mother and Audra sat on the couch while Jarrod sat on a chair. Nick had asked Dixie to help Heath with some chores outside figuring it would give him time to talk to the rest of his family.

"Well out with it," he looked at his family. He wasn't blind. He could tell, as Dixie had been concerned about, they had their reservations, "we've told you everything. She didn't know I was going to be kidnapped, helped me escape the first chance she had and, like I already said, she did not force me to go to Nevada with her. I did that on my own," he looked at his mother. The woman had been quite vocal about the fact that Dixie had been with the Littles. "She was forced to marry Billy Little and, under the guise of 'taking care of her', the Littles were actually holding her basically just like a slave. Surely you can get the marriage annulled?" He looked at Jarrod.

Jarrod nodded, "Since the marriage took place under those circumstances and it was never consummated, I'm sure I could."

Nick continued, "I've asked her to marry me a couple of times, but she won't unless she's convinced it's not going to cause any problems between us. As she said on the way here 'the war tore enough families apart, I'll not be the cause of a wall going up between you and yours'." He looked at each member of the family, starting with Jarrod.

The man was silent for a moment then shook his head slowly, "I think you're asking for a number of 'mountains' to climb but, I guess truth to told, everyone does. I'll not be holding what happened against her and welcome her as well."

Nick then looked at Audra. She too remained silent for a moment then shrugged her shoulders, "I agree with Jarrod. I think you're asking for extra problems, but if you love her enough to deal with it, I'll accept her."

"Mother?" Nick looked at the woman who, while little enough, was not one to be trifled with. He hoped she too would accept things.

While Victoria did not explode the tone in her voice was very serious, "Don't get me wrong, Nick. Dixie seems to be a very nice, polite young lady and, obviously she has spunk or she wouldn't have accomplished everything she did, nor been of any help to anyone during this ordeal. I am grateful she stepped in and set you free and I admire her for being one capable young woman. I am, however," she looked straight at Nick, "very concerned that you may be mistaking gratitude for what she's done for love; maybe you even feel a bit guilty for what happened to her in Mayville." The looks in his brother's eyes, and his sister's, said they too had thought of that possibility.

Nick shook his head, "I asked myself that same thing, mother; I asked it more than once," he stepped away from the fireplace, walked over to the slightly opened living room window and looked out, Dixie was petting on of the horses, "I _am _grateful for everything she's done and, and I _do_ wish I could have stopped what happened that night in Mayville. However, I do _not_ blame myself. With that said and done," he turned and walked back to the fireplace and faced his family once more, "I _do _love her. Please, just accept that. I want to marry her."

Before Victoria could say anything they heard McCall and Heath both yell, "WATCH OUT, DIXIE!" Nick ran to the window, Dixie was lying motionless on the ground while McCall got one spooked horse under control. Nick turned around and flew out the door.

**Scene Forty-One**

Victoria, Heath, Jarrod and Audra once again sat, or stood, in the living room. Dr. Merar and Nick were upstairs with Dixie.

"I've never seen Nick so shook up before," Jarrod looked at his mother, "I sure hope that gal makes it. It will just kill him if she doesn't."

Victoria had known that the moment Nick had turned away from the window. As he'd carried the young woman up the stairs, she'd also known it wasn't gratitude or guilt that motivated his desire to marry her. She'd seen that much in his eyes. Finally she'd admitted to herself that, despite what Nick had told them about Dixie and the Littles, she'd been holding them against Dixie. She'd needed someone she could see to blame for what had happened to rob her of her son that night.

Victoria looked toward the stairs, "I guess we best let them know they have our support. They'll need it." She stood up as she saw Dr. Merar walking down the stairs.

"Doctor?" Victoria stood up, as did others.

"How is she?" Audra asked.

"She's had a concussion, doesn't remember being knocked down by the horse. That's normal though. She'll be fine. Nick is still with her. I'll be back later to check in on her."

"May I go talk to them?" Victoria asked.

"Go right ahead." the doctor answered as Jarrod held the door open for him. It wasn't long before Victoria stood in the bedroom. Nick stood up when he saw his mother.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Victoria looked at the young woman lying in the bed.

"I'll be fine," Dixie sat up the best she could, "I was just telling Nick I think it might be best if he sends a telegram to a friend of mine who lives up in San Francisco. She may have room for me there." She wasn't blind. She'd seen the way Mrs. Barkley had looked at her when she arrived. Dixie didn't want to be the cause of trouble between a mother and her son.

Nick looked at his mother, "I told her it wasn't necessary. I asked her to marry me again." The look in his eyes begged her not to make him choose.

Victoria shocked both of them by smiling from ear to ear, "Going to be kind of hard to have a wedding if you go to San Francisco."

Dixie's eyebrows turned down, "I thought you didn't approve."

"If you're willing to deal with what others will hand you then," she shook her head, "I'm fine with the marriage if that's what the two of you want." Grins appeared on both their faces. It was indeed what they wanted.

**Closing Scene**

Folks had arrived at the church. Adam Cartwright, his son and the rest of his family sat up front. At Nick's invitation they'd all traveled to Stockton for the wedding. Heath slipped out of the chapel and went to see what was holding his brother up. He had to hold in a laugh as he looked in the room. Nick stood in front of his bedroom mirror cussing up a blue streak. He'd been fighting his tie for the past few minutes, and it was winning!

"Here let me help you," Heath walked in chuckling, "You know, this is what you get for bringing a fiancee home with you." Not that he minded. He'd never seen Nick happier, and Dixie was a fine young lady.

Nick smiled as Heath finished helping with the tie and headed for the door, "We best get in our places, or that bride of yours just might think she's been left standing at the altar."

"No way," Nick hurried out the door, "My feet may be feeling a tad bit cold, but they ain't that cold!" Soon he and Heath were standing next to each other watching as Jarrod escorted Dixie down the aisle. Her wedding dress was decorated with white flowers and shiny pearls that lined a V shaped on the front of the dress. Her hair hung to the middle of her back unrestrained.

"We gather here together..." Father Paul started speaking once he and Dixie were standing next to each other. Nick barely heard the priest's words as he smiled upon her. He was back on his ranch; he had his family and a bride to boot. As far as Nicholas Barkley was concerned, life was perfect.


End file.
